


In our Chaotic Minds

by bookshelf_thoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Harry, Christmas, Drarry, Eighth Year Hogwarts, Fluff, Halloween, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, M/M, Muggle Studies, Never Have I Ever, Oblivious Harry, Pining, Quidditch, Romance, Slow Burn, The Weird Sisters, Truth or Dare, Weasley Family, fan fic, same page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookshelf_thoughts/pseuds/bookshelf_thoughts
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for Eighth Year was the least of Harry's worries. It only gets more troublesome when Truth or Dare gets mixed into the equation and now Harry can't seem to get Malfoy out of his head.It's chaotic, confused and neither are ever on the same page.





	1. The Hurricane in his Head

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is still quite new in my head, but I know where I want it to go. I hope you enjoy reading it and please note it's written as a fan fic and I didn't create the universe of Harry Potter (though I wish I had!) 
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think :)

Eighth year had started a hurricane in Harry's head. In all his life he had something to think about; the cupboard, hiding from his cousin, Voldemort, Death Eaters, war. Now with everything over he felt his head could hardly take it. He didn't in the slightest miss any part of his old life in the sense that he could never wholly rest, but now it was as if he was full of nothingness with nowhere to go. He felt slightly hopeless.

"Harry, concentrate." Hermione's voice cut across his day dreams, they were in the middle of a rather complex potions lesson and he knew full well he should be listening.

He focused in on Slughorn's moving figure and then zoned into the words he spoke. This meant he heard approximately two sentences of what he was meant to be doing, which on their own made no sense. It was at this point his eyes wandered to the familiar blonde in front of him, who unsurprisingly was listening into every last detail and making extensive notes.

After killing Voldemort, Harry had time to think about himself for once, not only about saving the wizarding world. And in that summer before returning to Hogwarts he realised he wasn't in love with Ginny. After getting back to school in good terms with her he realised he may just have taken a liking to Malfoy. After a two AM conversation with Hermione he realised he might have felt that way for a while. 

"Harry," Hermione hissed, this time he zoned in to find an uncomfortable silence, "say flax wings."

"Flax wings." He recited out loud, this seemed to satisfy their teacher who turned to another class member and ask another question. In front, Malfoy turned enough to give Harry a sneer before following Slughorn around the room again with his eyes.

"Thanks, Hermione," he whispered, giving her a small smile in return to her frozen glare.

 

Class ended ten minutes later and Harry was thankful for being able to pack up his blank parchment and dry quill and leave the dungeon.

"I'm very seriously considering dropping potions for something else," he groaned, marching towards their common room with Hermione and Ron at his side.

"And what would you change it to?" 

"What about being an Auror?" His friends replied simultaneously.

"I'm thinking muggle studies," Ron gasped, "I know, not like me. But I agree with Hermione, it would be interesting to see it from a wizarding perspective. Plus, I'm so exhausted at the moment I want nothing more than to throw everything in the fire and run for it. Maybe changing potions for something else might ease that. As for being an Auror, you know how I feel. I don't want to be one any more. Chasing bad guys has been my past, and I don't intend to make it my future."

Hermione grinned at Harry's first statement, and then joined Ron in nodding at his second. It wasn't the first time he had said no to being an Auror, it was just that Ron was set on becoming one and fancied Harry working alongside him.

They reached the common room and swiftly went to drops their bags off before walking to the Great Hall. Here they took seats at the Gryffindor table where they were shortly joined by Seamus and Dean who were eager to discuss the outcome of the next Chudley Cannon game. It didn't take long for Ron to heatedly join in and at that Hermione, food eaten, stood and said she would meet them in the common room. It didn't take saying for them all to know the book in her hand was from class and that she was off to start homework.

Harry let his eyes wander as he zoned in and out of the debate. It had been made a thousand times and he felt it best to stay out of it.

It was as his eyes scanned the Slytherin table that he found Malfoy. As ever his stomach did a small flip and it took the sudden arrival of Luna to stir him from his thoughts.

"Have you told him you like him yet?" She asked, looking at where his eyes had been.

"What -- No."

"It's not hard to know you want to. You should give it a shot."

"I- I don't know. It's…" he hesitated, but felt Luna was probably one of the most unbiased and honest people to tell. "He's different. I'm different. It's a difficult situation."

"Only because you're making it that way."

"I'm not-"

"You should tell him, I think you'd be surprised at his answer."

"A punch in the face would hardly be a surprise."

But Luna said nothing in return to justify what she'd meant, she simple stood up, her eyes twinkling knowingly, and left. Harry was short to follow, tagging along with Ron, Dean and Seamus as they continued their chat from hall to common room.

 

"Quidditch is wonderful, but please could you stop!" Ginny introduced herself to their small gathering a little while later, she smiled at Harry as she took the seat beside him on the sofa. They'd joined Hermione who, at their arrival, had stopped studying.

"Evening, Gin. Always nice of you to join us," Ron said with a slight grumble, smirking at her anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, just because you don't know when to stop talking."

"Oi!”

Harry felt a familiar warmth in his stomach, a feeling he's only began to feel after the war when in company of the Weasley's. As if he'd finally found his family. 

 

Just because Ginny and Harry had ended on friendly terms, it didn't meant their old spark had immediately fizzled out. That was why, when the rest had bid goodnight, Ginny took Harry's jaw in the cup of her hands and kissed him. That was why he felt so confused liking Malfoy. That was a reason why the hurricane in Harry's head kept turning.


	2. Truth and Dare and Bright Blond Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already gotten a few comments on the last chapter and thank you so much for reading! It's great to hear you're looking forward to new chapters and I can't wait to keep updating this.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter too, please leave a comment on what you think (and what I could improve)  
> \- F

Two weeks after Harry and Ginny's first Hogwarts post-breakup get together, things had only gotten worse. Harry's head didn't go a day without twisting between liking Malfoy, liking men, and somewhat still liking Ginny. In his confused state he'd spent his evenings with Ginny far too many times, and each time he came down from the girl's dorms it was to find a disappointed Hermione waiting. He didn't feel like he was leading Ginny on, but to his friends it seemed he was.

However, Hermione had only talked to him about it in their late night chats that somehow always occurred at two AM, and apart from this she was as friendly as ever.

Alongside this, Harry had managed to exchange his Potions lessons for Muggle Studies and it was after his first lesson of this that Hermione first mentioned it.

***

"The Slytherins thought it was a good way to promote house unity," she reasoned, stepping out of the classroom and into the familiar swarm of students heading towards the Great Hall.

"True or dare?" He'd repeated worriedly.

"Not completely. It's more of a spin-the-bottle meet up… Never have I ever, truth or dare..."

"And you think it's a good idea for us to go? I'm sure there are better ways to promote inter house relations."

"Well, I don't see that happening. Slytherins are all ignored or sneered at, and it's about time we were brought together," if it hadn't been for her rather snappy tone he'd have tried to change the subject.

"What does Ron think?"

"I haven't quite told him," she said, chewing on her bottom lip, "you see, I wanted to see how you took it first."

"Hermione, it's not like it'll just be us and some Slytherins, right? I mean, if you really want us to... I'll go."

She smiled warmly and the anxious knot in his stomach lifted slightly. After all, she was just trying to help, and what harm could it do?

***

"Slytherins?" Ron gasped, "Parkinson, Zabini... Malfoy?" At the mention of the last name Harry's stomach squeezed.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said rather sharply, "but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw eighth years will be going too."

"I don't much fancy an evening in the dungeons though."

"Ron, grow up. The war is over, please. We're trying to make this year a little easier for us all. It's not the be all and end all, but it would be nice for the Slytherins to know they're welcome here."

Ron scoffed but remained quiet. After looking at his girlfriends pointed expression he sighed and shrugged, "Harry's going too, right?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll go."

"And me," came a familiar voice from behind them, Ginny sat down heavily between Ron and Harry and helped herself to a sandwich.

"It's for eighth years," Ron said plainly.

"And? It's for house unity. Plus, I want to see the Slytherins let loose a bit,” she said, with a glint in her eyes.

"What'd you mean?" Harry said around a mouthful of cheese sandwich.

"Dean says he's taking something to help the evening along," she said, to which Hermione gave a rather irritated sniff.

"What?" Ron asked, unaware to what she meant, unlike the others.

"Alcohol, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and getting up again, "anyway, I'm meant to be down at the pitch in one minute. Trying to practise as much as I can before try outs."

"It's lunch, Gin. You'll be-"

But her retreating figure was already nearing the end of the Gryffindor table. He really didn't need to worry, Harry thought, Ginny was never late. Harry watched as her red hair swung behind her, and he felt a small pang of happiness.

"Harry, we'd better be off too. We need to start our muggle studies homework."

With that Harry snapped out of his daydream and looked up. His lunch break was up.

***

"News spreads fast." A distinct drawl reached Harry's ears as he and Hermione sped quickly to charms. They weren't late but the interruption wasn't welcomed.

Harry turned to see Malfoy stood before him. He couldn't help hitch his breath; grey eyes, blonde hair, that smirk and that close fit uniform, it never got easier looking at him.

"Hmm?" Was all Harry got out, wrenching his eyes from Draco's slender hands and looked at his eyes. Bad mistake. He looked away.

"Apparently you and your little following are coming to my party tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"I couldn't help hear the rather enlightening conversation between Longbottom and the Weasel, they seemed to be discussing how you two had dragged them into it. I mean really, it's hardly as if I want them there."

Harry squared up. Yes, Malfoy was incredible beautiful, but he could also be a total arse, and Harry never liked it when his friends were insulted.

"Oops, hit a nerve?" Malfoy smirked, looking at the slight shake in Harry's hands, a sign he was controlling a dangerous anger. "Don't worry, I'm very much looking forward to your appearance, Potter." Malfoy walked away with a wink. Harry felt dumbstruck.

 

Since the trials Malfoy and Harry had hardly said a word to each other. Malfoy had shook his hand after being told he was free and said a sincere apology, but apart from this they'd been pretty distant. It added to the storm inside Harry's head when Malfoy no longer insulted him. And it had been their first week back that Harry thought he'd liked Malfoy and in their second week back he'd voiced this aloud to Hermione.

"His hair without gel looks so soft, not that I would notice… But, he’s - he's taller now, more... interesting."

Hermione had looked at him thoughtfully and asked him just how long he'd found Malfoy so handsome and it had taken a while to pick over their years of fighting. He figured it to be around fourth year, but he couldn't be sure.

"You should talk to him, you know. If you really feel this way you could at least try being a friend to him."

They'd not talked about that conversation since, and for all Harry knew she was the only person who knew he liked other men, that he liked Malfoy, except for Luna's random remarks that suggested she too knew Harry's heart desires, but Luna had always been good at finding things out.

***

Harry spent the whole of Charms in a trance. Perhaps Malfoy had meant what he said in a threatening way. But it sounded teasing. Or maybe Malfoy wanted to be nicer. But why now? Or Malfoy could be genuine, and wanted to be on more friendly terms with Harry.

These thoughts followed him for the rest of the day, and that night his dreams were not of Ginny or of war, they were of grey eyes and wonder.


	3. Quidditch Pitches and Early Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler chapter between chapter two and the truth or dare etc game. I love writing this one and thought it was good to add in some more details about eighth years. 
> 
> Leave a comment if there's anything I can change/anything you want to see later on etc. It's great to get feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day Harry woke with a start. He couldn't quite place the heavy weight in his stomach and why it was there. He sat up and put on his glasses, a quick look at his watch said it was only 5am.

He yawned but knew it was no use trying to sleep again, so he got up a few minutes later and ten minutes after that he was leaving the portrait hole.

As he walked away from the common room he felt a surge of gratefulness towards McGonagall who had purposefully allowed eighth years to still remain in their house dorms. It was a squeeze, and the number of people in each room had been raised, but it allowed Harry and his peers to at least feel a little more at home.

His feet took him towards the front door and before he knew it he was walking across the grounds, the Quidditch pitch in sight. For a moment his mind flickered to the owls soaring inside from another nights prowling and the weight inside him increased a little. 

On the pitch Harry felt awake, eighth years hadn't been allowed back on house teams, but there was the promise that any eighth year who'd been on the team were welcomed back to coach the others. He'd taken that on and had spent several evenings chasing Ginny around the pitch, and several more playing mini games with Dean, Seamus and Ron. 

"Didn't realise I would be joined this morning," came a quiet voice from up above him, his head snapped up to the stands and he noticed a heavily cloaked figure sitting on the front row. They dropped their hood down and Harry realised he was talking to Malfoy.

"Nor did I."

The faint chuckle he got in return made his turn around and make his way up the stands until he was beside Malfoy, at which point he sat down.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Asked a slightly confused Malfoy.

"Being civil."

"How kind of you." His voice held no malice.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry began, not quite knowing where to begin, "I wanted to know if you wanted to start afresh. I mean, not ignore the past, I don't think either of us could do that, but I was wondering if- if..." His voice faltered.

"We could be friendlier? Friends?" Malfoy finished, more inquisitive than snide.

"No, well… Yes? I mean, there's been no animosity between us this year, but in space of that we've near on ignored one another. But I feel like it's worth it, for house unity and all that, to maybe be friendlier, yes."

"Ah! Your real intent, the Golden Boy wants to be brave once more and make amends with rotten Slytherins."

"Ha ha," Harry said monotonously. No, and you're not rotten. I just feel now the war is behind us there isn't reason for us to stay opposed to each other."

"Potter, I'm an ex-death eater and you're the saviour of the wizarding world and you think we have no reason to stay apart?"

"Malfoy, I'm an eighth year, you're an eighth year and you think we should try and make it out that we're wildly different?"

"What I'm saying, Potter, is that in all your good intents, I feel we’re far too different to make this work."

Harry huffed. “Fine, ignore me like always, but just don't expect me to ignore you back."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Harry stood up and made to walk back down and onto the grounds, he felt he wasn't welcome here much longer. He turned just before leaving the pitch.

"Why are you out here so early?" He half shouted, looking over at Malfoy's hidden figure. He received no reply. "Stubborn git," he smirked to himself. 

 

Walking back across the grounds and towards the lake he couldn't help but feel rather light. He and Malfoy had talked, with no fighting, for several minutes. Malfoy had been stubborn, but he'd held no sneer in his remarks. He sat down at the water’s edge and let his mind rest, but it wasn't long before it wandered back to grey eyes and blonde hair.

It was here he watch the sun rise up and up and here he eventually stood up from and wandered back into the castle. It was nice to be alone for a while, but he knew his friends would worry to notice him gone. 

***

It was at breakfast that his friends joined him and here that he was reminded exactly why he'd woken feeling down.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Dean asked, the first to join him at the table.

"Tonight?"

"Spin the bottle in the dungeons," Seamus explained, taking a seat opposite them both.

"Dammit," he huffed, that's why he felt so bad.

"What's wrong?" Ron had just joined them.

"Tonight.

"Urgh, I know."

"Come on, it'll be fun, we'll be going together, it'll be fine," Hermione said, helping herself to toast.

Whilst everyone struck up quiet conversation, answering between yawns and bites of toast, Harry’s eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy hadn't arrived yet.

"Harry, where were you this morning, I saw Ginny but-" Hermione asked quietly.

"I was outside. I woke early so I went for a walk, clear my head a little."

She gave an understanding look and dropped it, he gave her a small smile. What did he do to deserve her as a friend? In every moment she'd been there for him. 

“So, who's got potions first?" Ron's voice cut across the hum of the Great Hall a little while later. Malfoy had walked in the minute before flanked by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise.

"I've got a free," Harry said rather cheerfully as most of the others nodded, Neville and Seamus were the only ones with Herbology first.

It was to these lessons they all soon went, and Harry felt rather joyful at the thought that he could remain by the fire for an hour, or have a nap, maybe go to the Quidditch pitch or-

"Harry, you should be able to finish your muggle studies essay in that time," Hermione said as they parted. He felt instantly worse.

***

So far in the school year it was mid-October. They'd only been back just over a month and already there was a tidal wave of homework essays and assignments and if he ever had a spare day without doing work it didn't relax him, instead it made him feel rather anxious. Hermione was always there to keep him at it though. 

For eighth years their options were severely cut down, so it had been a relief to cut several subjects from his schedule. The whole year had been given space for four options. Hermione, unsurprisingly, had been caught between muggle studies and arithmancy and had opted for both. Harry had opted for muggle studies, charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. It was in this last subject that he spent half his time demonstrating how to do certain spells. At least it meant when it came to homework he had less than the others, or could at least complete it with certain ease. 

In the common room he picked up his bag and filled it with his essay, ink, quill and class books and headed for the library. At least it would keep his mind off tonight.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been leading up to this game for the last two chapters and I hope it lives up to expectations. I wanted to not throw everything in straight away so I can explore this game a bit more in future chapters. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who have left Kudos and comments! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :)

"Now what do we do?"

They were stood outside the Slytherin common room entrance and had been for several minutes; whilst Harry and Ron could navigated them to exactly where they were needed to enter, it didn't get them much further.

"Oh, really," Hermione sighed, pushing to the front, without hesitation she raised her fist and knocked.

There was only silence from within, but after a few moments the door creaked open.

"Hello." Pansy poked her head out and saw who was waiting, with a small smirk she stepped back and invited them in.

"Nice place," Dean said hesitantly, peering around at the dark walls and shivering slightly at the cold.

"Over here."

They all turned their heads to find a small gathering of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sat on the floor between the sofas. The fire in the fireplace cast a soft glow on the scene instantly warming the otherwise cold room.

"Harry!" It was Luna and he walked over to her and happily sat down. Now that he was sat the rest followed, Ron sitting on his other side. 

"I didn't think you would come." He said, addressing Luna.

"I didn't think you'd be here either, I thought only eighth years-"

"Ginny invited me." 

Pansy had walked off after leading them all in and her whereabouts was soon made clear when she arrived at the bottom of a set of stairs with the other Slytherins trailing behind her. Harry was pleased to see a slight look of shock on Blaise's face when he saw the amount of people who'd turned up.

"Thank you all for coming," Pansy said, taking a seat beside Dean who unconsciously moved several inches away from her.

Blaise sat beside her, then Millicent, Nott and finally Malfoy who sat unwillingly beside Ginny across the circle from Harry. He, Harry was nervous to see, looked exceptionally handsome wearing the world tightest trousers and loosest sweater; accompanied by Ginny's dazzling looks, Harry's head was in a spin.

Harry zoned into what Pansy was saying.

"Truth or dare sounds the most innocent game to begin with, and who knows where the night will take us."

"And I brought some liquid luck," Dean stated, pulling from his robe a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Lovely. Now, I'll go get the bottle to spin, I've forgotten it's upstairs. One moment." Pansy stood and rushed off upstairs, beside her Blaise muttered something about no organisation. 

 

There was a tense silence as everyone waited, it wasn't as if most of the students weren't happy to talk, it was just the odd setting that had them quieten. Harry felt awkward and imagined it was as everyone else felt. How were they meant to be united when no one wanted to speak?

"Evening, Malfoy," he said, catching silver eyes as they hunted around the room.

Malfoy said nothing but a small smirk played on his lips.

No one else spoke, Harry felt a blush rush across his cheeks. It was meant to show he didn't mind talking to Slytherins, not for several people to openly stare at him in bemusement.

"So, who's trying out for Quidditch?" Luna piped up, presumably the only one not feeling the tension. It was this that had people talking, several people raised their hands and soon enough nearly everyone was talking about one team or another.

Harry had a chance to look over at Malfoy again, who himself was not conversing at all. When he caught Harry's eye, he winked.

Harry looked away quickly, what was Malfoy playing at? He wanted to ignore Harry, he'd said as much.

"Alright, alright. It's lovely to see you all chatting but I've got the bottle." Pansy's arrival quietened everyone again, but at least this time the silence was less paining.

"Now, thanks to Dean, I feel we should all drink some firewhiskey first. Like he said, liquid luck. Of course you don't have to, but it might help."

Dean unscrewed the cap and took a swig before handing it over to Seamus, who drank and handed it to Neville who handed it around until it got to Hermione. She was the first one to pass it on without taking a sip, Harry had to admire her independence. 

When it was Harry's turn he let the liquid seep down his throat, burning as it went, and felt the effects as it began to race through him.

"Okay, I'll spin first." Pansy, the bottle of whiskey in her hands, handed it back to Dean before crawling forward into the middle of the circle and putting down an empty butterbeer bottle. She span it and sat back down. Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you come here?"

Hannah blinked, "My friends made me."

Pansy gave a dark chuckle as Hannah quickly moved forward and span. Neville.

"Truth," he said nervously.

"Which Slytherin do you like the most?"

A small gasp from several people. "Parkinson."

"Thank you," Pansy smiled, a look of genuine happiness on her face.

Parvati was next, then Ron, then Luna, Ginny, Blaise and Seamus. 

Seamus span and landed on Harry. He felt an uncomfortable knot grow in his stomach.

"Dare.”

"Kiss the prettiest person in the circle."

This was the first dare to suggest the game had gotten onto another level, so far it had been quite innocent.

Harry gulped and looked around, Hermione caught his eye, and she didn't give him any help as to who he should kiss. Ginny or Malfoy. Ginny or-

"Harry?" Seamus' voice cut across his thoughts, he felt a blush flush upon him.

He knelt and shuffled over to the other side of the circle towards Ginny. His eyes flickered to the man sat next to her, who, to Harry's curiosity, had become rather still. A look of wonder filled Malfoy's eyes as Harry hastened to move over, and as Harry stopped, his breath, Harry was certain, hitched.

Harry lent forward and kissed Ginny. It was quick and familiar and he moved backwards and sat down, spinning the bottle as he went. It landed on Neville.

As Neville went running around the room impersonation a kneazle Harry had a chance to catch Ginny's eye, she looked at him with a warmth that made his head hurt. His eyes flickered to Malfoy who seemed rather too pointedly to be watching Neville, as if he'd never seen something quite so interesting. When his eyes made their way around to Hermione he saw her stern expression.

'You're leading her on,' he heard her say in his head. The warmth inside him shrunk. 

***

The game commenced and slowly it got more wild, the whiskey being passed around and giving the students more courage with their dares and questions.

Harry's turn was after Millicent had performed a rather amusing lap dance on the unsuspecting Neville, whose face was now as red as Harry's Gryffindor scarf.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you telling the truth when you kissed Ginny?"

Harry froze. "Yes. Of course," he answered rather too quickly.

"Who do you find the second most pretty then?" Millicent tried, her eyes sparkling.

"That's two questions," he tried reasoning.

"Yeah," Ron said rather too loudly, the whiskey had gotten to him faster than most else.

"It won't be you, Millie, if that's what you're hoping," Blaise drawled, looking at Harry with a burning intensity that made him squirm. Millicent shot him a dark look.

There was a silence where Harry hadn't moved to spin the bottle again, but also hadn't answered the question. Pansy spoke next.

"Well then Potter, who is it?"

Harry's eyes flickered to Malfoy whose eyes he felt upon him. As he looked the blond look quickly away.

"Uhh," he said, making time for himself. He could tell the truth, but then again lying about it would be fine too. People wouldn't know the difference... Except for Hermione.

"Luna." He said quickly.

"No it's not," said the same person he'd chosen said. Oh, he remembered, and Luna would know he was lying too. She knew who he liked.

"Luna. It's Luna," he tried reassuring.

"No, Potter. I want to know what she means," Pansy said with a suspicious smirk.

"Harry, I'm flattered, but you can't deny its Malfoy, you've never looked at me as you look at him." 

Luna, bless her, sometimes didn't have a filter, and most times this didn't bother Harry. Today wasn't one of those times. He felt his face heat up as a murmur went around the circle.

Ron gave a bemused laugh and several others joined in.

"Malfoy? Ha! I think I'd know," he slurred.

Hermione said nothing, the only other person he would have told. The only person he had told.

"It's Luna." Harry said firmly, spinning the bottle so fast it took some time to stop.

The bottle landed on Blaise, and whilst the game continued he knew no one had quite believed him. 

When Hermione finally thought it wise for the party to end, people weren't in disagreement. It was late, people were tired, and too many secrets had escaped.  
"Until next time," Blaise had called as the group dispersed.

The last face Harry saw before the dungeon door shut was Draco's, who was talking rapidly to an unreadable Pansy. The fire threw a thoughtful effect on the scene, then he saw a hand push the door shut. The darkness swallowed them.


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please comment and tell me how you find it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Malfoy's insistence in ignoring Harry began to get rather annoying. After the initial murmurs of Harry's liking for Malfoy was squashed by a rather embarrassing outburst one evening the year had settled back down again. Harry, stood outside the Great Hall, had insisted that if he'd had to pick someone else as being prettiest he'd have chosen Blaise. Malfoy had walked away with a stone cold glare, a smirking Blaise behind him. That didn't help the whispers.

Malfoy, however, was at the front of Harry's mind and stopped anything else getting in Harry's way. Every time Harry said 'good morning' to Malfoy he was met with the same wall. This would have been fine if it hadn't been for Malfoy beginning to talk to all of Harry's friends except for him. 

***

It began a week after the first game of truth or dare when Ron came bursting into the common room where Harry had just finished a free period alone.

"He spoke to me!" Ron said breathlessly, his face red from running.

"What? Who?" Harry asked, feeling as if he was missing something.

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"He said 'Good Morning', Ron. Hardly revolutionary." Hermione had just joined them.  
"But he was being... Nice."

Hermione snorted in amusement, Harry stayed silent in confusion.

***

One week after that and at exactly the same time as before, Ron came running to Harry. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Hermione flanked him. For the past week they'd each come back to Harry with different accounts of Malfoy's newfound friendliness.

"What'd he say?" Harry asked wearily, wanting nothing more than to finish the essay he was close to completing.

"He said sorry," Ron rushed.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, for- well, for everything. How he's been all these years, the war, everything," Seamus added quickly.

"To all of you?"

They all nodded, "Hannah Abbott says he's been acting nice around the others too. Well, nice for a Malfoy."

There was a silence as the oddness of the situation settled slightly. Harry however, essay now forgotten, had only just began to wonder.

"He's up to something."

***

Hermione was also once again the first person to find out about the Slytherin party. Apparently, when quizzed, Parkinson had cornered her after Transfiguration and asked her to come along with everyone else. Harry was the first to respond.

"No."

His friends looked at him in confusion or else were tucking into their dinner.

"I'm not going. Not after last time." 

Malfoy had been refusing to even look in Harry's direction since the last game, save for the odd smirk. Harry, on the other hand, had upped his intensity on studying Malfoy. It had become routine for Hermione to kick him under the table to retrieve him from a day dream as he stared across the Hall at Malfoy. 

"Of course you are, everyone else is. It'll be fun, honestly."

"What'll be fun?" Ginny asked, sitting down between Dean and Neville across from Harry. At least since Luna's outburst Ginny had remained as friendly as ever towards Harry.

"Another spin the bottle," he answered, spearing a potato rather aggressively.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up, "when is it?" Harry groaned. It was one thing for everyone in his year to be going, but it was another for people who weren't even meant to go to be excited for it. It was Ginny's insistence in going that had him eventually agree. By the end of dinner he was exhausted.

Maybe, he thought that night, sleep just around the corner, maybe it won't be so bad. 

***

The next day was Halloween and whilst the grounds were covered in a fresh layer of frost it didn't stop the cheery mood.

"Hagrid never fails at good decorations, does he?" Hermione said, impressed at the pumpkins that were lit around the room as they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Never."

Harry sat down and helped himself to toast and jam and was already into his second slice when the Owls came swooping in. A large hamper caught his eye and he watched as the majestic owl carrying it landed gracefully at Malfoy's plate. Of course he still got presents from his mother.

His mind unwillingly wandered to what had happened so many years ago. To why he didn't have any presents from his parents. His heart squeezed painfully.

"Its okay, Harry," Hermione whispered from beside him, squeezing his hand quickly before reaching over for the cereal.

He nodded and went back to eating just as one of the school owls landed daintily before him. The letter attached was thin but in an expensive looking envelope. He took it hastily, handed a piece of bread crust to the owl and turned over the envelope as it joined it's fellows in flying up and out of the hall again.

Hermione was giving him a curious look and Ron was outright staring.

"Who'd you get that from?" He asked loudly enough to catch several people's attention.

Harry slowly opened it out and looked directly at the signature. Malfoy. Signed D. Malfoy. He couldn't help but catch his breath, what any earth was he doing with a letter from Malfoy? It had to be some sort of practical joke.

"It's from Hagrid," he lied easily. Everyone but Hermione turned back to their previous activities. No one but she had apparently picked up on the quality of the writing parchment or looked quickly at the finesse of the written message. 

_Potter,_  
I'd like to say a most sincere apology.  
I'm apologising for the behaviour of me in previous years, and for the war and all the pain you've been through. As we mentioned before, we won't go on as friends, but perhaps some friendliness won't harm. But now I sound like a Hufflepuff.  
Yours truly,  
D. Malfoy 

For several moments Harry brain was working so hard he completely froze. Then he came back to the present and scanned the letter again. Malfoy being nice. To him. Apologised. It didn't make sense.

"Hermione," Harry said numbly, handing the letter over. She read it quickly and handed it back.

"It looks as if he's ready to make a change," she shrugged.

"But, why now?"

"Maybe he needed time to figure it all out and now he's ready to give it a try."

What she said made perfect sense, but it didn't stop Harry's mind whirling. Especially when he made a point of saying 'good morning, Malfoy' when Malfoy passed five minutes later only to be met with silence. A small part of him said it was a prank, but somehow he didn't believe that.

***

His mind was only allowed to rest when he stepped into the Great Hall for dinner. Once again the decorations around the room were impeccable. Even so, Harry fought hard to keep a smile on his face. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and Ron made sure Harry didn't have to answer any questions anyone asked him. Feeling deep sadness for his parents didn't stop him feeling warmth for his friends, they really did help. 

At the end of the feast McGonagall gave a small speech and then everyone was off to bed. Harry let his friends take the lead and as he walked up to the common room and then got into bed, he made sure he read before sleeping. He didn't want to go to sleep upset, his parents were to be remembered happily, he knew.

After finishing a new Chudley Cannon book Ron had gotten him in the holidays he took out Malfoy's letter from his bedside cabinet. After three times reading it his eyes began to close and some enough he was asleep. A small smile was etched upon his face, put there by the letter in his hands.


	6. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback, I hope you like this chapter too. I really appreciate your lovely comments :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

\--Draco--

The evening after Halloween found Pansy in Draco's dorm.

"You didn't have to arrange another one of these ghastly evenings, you know," Draco said for the hundredth time, sulkily sat on his bed as Pansy applied eyeliner before a mirror he held.

"It's fun, Draco. Don't try and tell me it wasn't last time."

"Oh really, because that ended so well."

"Draco," his friend sighed, looking at him in the mirror, "Lovegood's outburst was hardly an embarrassment on your part."

"But it did end in Potter declaring Blaise as pretty in a rather public manner."

A smirk. “Jealous?"

"No," he felt himself blush, "I was just saying it as in it is never good boosting Blaise's ego."

"Sure." She turned and began applying lipstick, adjusting his arm so she could see herself clear enough.

"Well I don't know what you want to socialise with the Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs for, Ravenclaws can at least hold a worthwhile conversation."

"I don't think it could harm any of us being at least friendly with one other person from another house, and don't think I haven't heard your apologies to the Gryffindors-"

He tried interrupting but she only spoke louder.

"-and what about all the 'good mornings' you've been saying, hardly my doing."

"Inter house unity," he grumbled, hating his friend for catching him out.

"Was it unity when you wrote that letter to Potter too?"

She began applying mascara, missing another blush that powered his cheeks.

"Maybe I've just given it some time, as you say, knowing someone from another house can't do us harm."

"It had to be Potter though, didn't it?"

He didn't reply, thoroughly annoyed at her behaviour.

"Don't deny you find him pretty too, and we all know about your little crush on him."

He scoffed and stood up rather angrily, discarding her mirror as soon as she done with it. In return he got a smirk and then his friend began packing up her things and with a flourish she left.

"See you in the common room in 20 minutes, don't be late," she threw over her shoulder.

For a while he just stood, arms crossed and brow creased. It was the tick of a watch somewhere in the room that had him moving again, he needed to find an outfit as he couldn't turn up in his uniform.

***

Pansy, eager to get Draco's head away from thoughts of trials and Azkaban had, one summer’s day, dragged him into muggle London. Here, as much as he denied it, they had enjoyed a wonderful day shopping excessively in rather expensive muggle shops for a new wardrobe. It was from these clothes that he took a rather eye catching ensemble.

As he changed he thought back to what Pansy had said. Did he find Potter pretty? Did he like him? He'd once made the mistake of telling Pansy about having a crush on him, but that was before he'd come to Hogwarts and found out just how much of a tosser Potter really was... Right? Pretty quickly he'd learnt to only detest the boy. And it wasn't his fault he stared at Potter a lot, or that throughout his time at Hogwarts he had found himself oddly drawn to the boy. It's because he's famous, he reasoned, and who wouldn't want a bit of fame? 

Draco got to the common room one minute before Pansy had told him to and saw that several people had already turned up. It was as he made his way towards Pansy that he saw him. Out of the corner of his eye Draco spotted that Potter had just entered the dungeons flanked by his numerous friends and his Weaslette girlfriend. Draco then did something he hadn't done in over two weeks. He looked Harry directly in the eye.

He couldn't help but smirk at the small gasp he drew from Potter as his gaze was met by emerald eyes that quickly swept up and down his body.

~ Harry ~

After spotting Malfoy, Harry was quick to sit down and start conversing with Neville. It went to show how shocked he was at seeing Malfoy looking so amazing that he was five minutes into a conversation about cacti when the game began.

"Thank you all for coming, again," Parkinson said with a smile, "I've actually remembered the bottle today," she said, holding it up, "but I thought we could begin with 'never have I ever'."

Her eyes went to Dean, "I trust you brought some firewhiskey again."

He nodded and withdrew a new bottle from under his cloak.

"Lovely," Pansy grinned. "Any objections?"

Harry looked at Hermione, the one person who had refused to drink last time. Her lips were pursed but she didn't say a word.

"Wonderful, now I'll hand around the cups."

Pansy got quickly to work handing around plastic cups Harry presumed were from the kitchens, they were each half filled with whiskey.

"Now, I'll make a statement for instance, 'never have I ever kissed someone in this room'. For all of you that have done what I say will drink. Just a sip will do. Happy?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and several uncomfortable moments of shifting where they sat.

 

The game started rather tamely, Parkinson leading the statements, but it was after the third time round where no one had drunk that Blaise took over.

"Seriously, we need really answers," he smirked at his friend, before looking around at the circle. Pansy now had become a fast favourite Slytherin for most of the group, at least she had been kind with them all.

"Never have I ever kissed someone in this room," he began. Joining half the people in taking a sip.

"Never have I ever slept with someone in the room." This time less people drank, Harry saw Malfoy's cup remained untouched. Not that he was bothered either way, of course.

"Never have I ever wanted to sleep with someone in the room that I haven't done."

Only a handful of people drank this time, Harry didn't but he was somewhat hurt to see Ginny did. He presumed she meant Dean, after all, they had gone out before Harry and Ginny had. He thought back to what Hermione said and remember she owed him no loyalties anymore.

"Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room but never did anything about it."

Harry, a blush already flaring on his cheeks, was one of the very few to drink. He was joined by Malfoy, Neville and Hannah. There was a small silence and awkward coughs.

Parkinson was the one to finally save the four from unwanted questions.

"Well, as we've all had a bit to drink I suppose we should start Truth or Dare again."

Harry was only too happy to comply, Hermione being the only one knowing his secret it was in his best interest to take the spotlight off himself.

 

"I'll go first," Pansy said, spinning the bottle. Hermione.

"Have you ever kept a library book?"

Hermione gave a small laugh, "no, have you met Madam Pince?"

After joining in 'never have I ever', Hermione had had several sips of whiskey. Now, alongside several others, she was already beginning to act rather merrily. Harry made sure he'd look out for her for the rest of the game, she wasn't used to drinking much.

Parvati was landed on next.

"Have you ever pretended to be sick to miss a day of school?"

"Have you met Pomfrey? I'd not even last an hour!"

Hermione let out a rather loud laugh and it was Ron who was quick to take her hand and make sure she stayed where she was.

Millicent was next.

"What's your guilt pleasure?"

"Muggle chocolate." She said with a blush, quick to spin the bottle again.

"Really?" Someone asked, there was no reply. Luna went next, then Ginny, then Parkinson, Blaise, Malfoy, Ron, Padma, back to Parkinson and as Harry thought he'd never be landed on, he was.

"Potter," Pansy purred, just having been dared to sit on Ron's lap for the next five minutes, "kiss Blaise."

Harry unconsciously winced. The thought of his shouted remarks made him blush. He could have thought it through a bit more, couldn't he? With a roll of his eyes directed at a smirking Pansy he began shuffling over to his target. Malfoy was sat directly beside Zabini but this time there was no hitched breath or wide eyes, only a cold, unreadable glare.

Quickly Harry reached Blaise's lips and after a few moments he withdrew, receiving a rather amused grin from the recipient. Then he went and sat down again, eyes definitely not looking at Malfoy to gauge a reaction. 

 

The game commenced and Harry found himself laughing along with everyone else as Ernie tried doing the splits, Justin did a rather raunchy dance around Millicent and Luna ran off with Pansy and returned five minutes later with a rather hilarious outfit of a bed sheet, pillowcase and several mismatch socks.

Harry's turn came after a rather hilarious impersonation of Slughorn from Seamus.

"Who's a better kisser, Ginny or Zabini?" Seamus asked innocently, eyes twinkling.

"Ginny, of course," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "sorry, Zabini." The Slytherin chuckled.

"First time he's been second best," Malfoy piped up, a smirk on his face that had Harry's stomach erupt in butterflies.

The bottle span and landed on Malfoy, who, avoiding Harry's eye, was quick to say truth.

"Who's second best to Zabini then?"

There was a low 'ooh' from several people in the room, Pansy cocked one eyebrow and looked over at her scowling friend.

"I wouldn't know." Malfoy said coldly, instantly quieting everyone's jeers. Whatever Potter had been expecting, it hadn't been that, and for some reason it kept the butterflies flying within him.


	7. Plans and failed coaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a few days, here's another chapter! It's quite short but I wanted to publish something. This at least sets up for two more events to come....
> 
> Thanks as always for leaving comments, kudos and for bookmarking. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

For the next few days Harry didn't speak to Malfoy. In fact, it appeared they'd gone back to their previously unspoken arrangement of ignoring one another. If it hadn't been for the constant smirks Harry was receiving from Blaise whenever he saw him, he felt as if he'd have forgotten all about the second night of truth or dare.

But, thanks to Blaise, he had a constant reminder of everything he'd asked and answered and it was these thoughts that led him into muggle studies not a week later. Hermione was already sat down having come from another lesson and Harry was quick to join her. He was slightly annoyed to see the Slytherins had already arrived. Since returning to Hogwarts, muggle studies had become mandatory for all eighth year Slytherins.

Blaise, living up to his new behaviour swept his eyes over to Harry and smirked, winking before he turned around. Harry, confused, turned to Hermione and just missed the look of curiosity that was flittering on Malfoy's face.

"What's he playing at? It's as if he knows something I don't!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione sighed, "he's just playing with you. You did after all kiss him."

"Urgh, don't remind me."

"Also, and you'll hate me for saying this, but you did announce you thought he was pretty, kisses him and-"

"I get it," he cut across sharply, looking around to make sure no one else heard. Some seventh years who'd been mixed into the class looked as if they'd stilled slightly.

"He's up to something," Harry finally continued in a whisper, as the teacher began to collect in their most recent essays.

"No, he's not," Hermione said firmly, "I'm sure he just sees how flustered and confused it makes you and has resolved to keep it up."

"Well then, I'll fight back."

His friend didn't reply but rolled her eyes and looked away.

***

When Harry next walked past Blaise he didn't ignore him or feel confused, he winked and sauntered off. This time it was Blaise who was left unamused and searching. The time after that Harry did it again, but this time Blaise reciprocated. It was, as Hermione put it, like some sort of fight that neither was going to win. Harry just saw it as waiting for the first person to back down.

Outside charms Parkinson ran up to Hermione, followed unsurprisingly by Blaise and Malfoy. To defused the tension as the two gives talked Harry gave a wink and;

"Good morning, Zabini, Malfoy."

Both recipients’ looks baffled and Harry felt a triumphant grin work onto his face.

"Morning, Potter. How's things?" Blaise asked with an intense stare.

"Wonderful, Zabini. Nice of you to ask."

Malfoy looked between the two with a deep frown and it wasn't until Hermione and Pansy walked back over that their staring contest broke. Hermione led him off towards the Great Hall.

"Harry, what on earth was that?"

"Just being nice."

"Well, thank goodness you're making amends because Pansy's organising a group trip to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"She's what?"

"A trip to-"

"Why?"

"Switches it up a bit. I don't think you're the only one wishing there wasn't another truth or dare anytime soon."

"Too right," he scowled.

***

Ron was surprisingly happy about a trip to Hogsmeade.

"Anything to get out of that dungeon!" He'd reasoned that night, sat in front of the common room fire.

"I'm happy you want to because I've organised to meet Pansy tomorrow lunch and organise," Hermione said quickly.

"You've what?" Ron burst.

"What's there to organise?" Harry argued.

"Well," Hermione blushed, "it's really just an excuse for us to talk. We've been speaking quite friendly organising truth or dare and she thought it would be nice to... Chat."

"But she's-"

"Pansy Parkinson. I know, she's apologised for her partaking during the war. She was just another scared student who took the wrong choices. You've all accepted that with Malfoy, right?"

Neither knew how to respond to that. She was, after all, correct.

"Have fun then," Harry said, before the conversation was changed to Quidditch.

***

Outside on the pitch Harry felt free. As if all the weight on his shoulders that be left on the ground and all that was left was his body soaring up and up and down and down.

"Harry, you're meant to be coaching!" Came a distinct roar from several feet below. He looked down to see Ginny's flaming hair whipping in the wind as she flew before her team.

"Sorry," he shouted, racing down to meet them all.

"So," Ginny said, "our first match is only four days away. We've been working hard at it and we know we can win."

Harry, since agreeing with Ginny that he'd come and coach the team, had somewhat abandoned the role after coming under strain of endless homework essays. Ginny seemed to be taking it in her stride however, as not five minutes later the new team were racing, chasing, beating, defending and scoring with lightning speed.

"You've got a great team," Harry shouted over the wind at her as she looked around for the snitch.

"Thank you," she smiled, before dropping down and circling.

It was here, circling above a perfected team that he realised his presence was perhaps not so needed. With this in mind and a November chill catching him he flew down to the stands. 

He felt by now he should be used to surprises, but was shocked to find Malfoy sat up in one of the back stands, cloak wrapped firmly around him.

"Come to spy?" Harry said as a way of greeting, stepping on seats as he made his way up to sit beside Malfoy.

"Slytherins are out next, I'm coaching." Came the monotonous response.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence broken by the distant cheers of the Gryffindor team as Ginny caught the snitch.

"Are you looking forward to going into Hogsmeade?" Harry tried again, looking over at the shivering Slytherin.

"I'm not fussed. It was Pansy's plan anyway."

"Oh, right. Well, it'll be nice not to be bombarded with questions this time," Harry chuckled.

"You're Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, when are you not bombarded with questions?"

"You'd be surprised."

They sat quietly and watched as the Gryffindors left and Slytherins arrived. Malfoy made no move to get up and join them.

"Are you coaching?" Harry asked.

"Well, less coaching more observing," Malfoy blushed, breaking his image of cold and untouchable.

"It's always nice to be back on this pitch," Harry observed, coaxing a nod from Malfoy.

They watched in silence for a little while before Harry excused himself and went to get showered and changed.

Even as a sharp wind whipped around him on his way back to the castle not that much later, a little fire was going inside him from his talk with Malfoy. It made him happy to think Malfoy and he were able to have civilised chats without hexes or cursing.

***

"Where've you been?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of chicken, Harry just joining them for dinner.

"He was sat in the stands talking to someone," Ginny said. He was happy to see she didn't mind his total neglect of the role as coach.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Ron repeated rather loudly.

"Yes," hissed Harry, annoyed that several people had turned their heads, "he's apologised, and we’re on friendly terms."

"You're friends with Malfoy!" Ron said, wide eyed. “I never thought I see the day."

"We're not friends, we're... Just talking."

Hermione gave him a small smile and Ron, not convinced, went back to his chicken.


	8. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a few days to post another chapter, and sorry for it being so short! It's been a busy few days and I'm super tired but I wanted to post something. I hope it's okay! 
> 
> Enjoy!! Thanks once again for all your lovely comments :)

On the day of the Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, Harry was running late.

For some reason Ron has thought it best to let Harry sleep in and therefore it was the cheer of students that woke him just before the game was about to start. Five minutes later as he rushed towards the pitch still pulling on his jumper he realised that he would unlikely to find his friends, least of all be able to sit with them.

 

"Late, Potter," came a quiet voice as he entered the stadium. Harry jumped and looked around, looking from the entrance way was none other than Malfoy.

"I could say the same for you." Butterflies erupted in his stomach when he heard the responding chuckle.

He let his gaze wander up towards the fliers. Gryffindor was currently in possession and were racing towards the goal posts, blue blurs on their tails. Harry, alongside half of the crowd, gave a massive cheer as the quaffle flew through and scored.

As the players began racing the other way, Harry turned to Draco. Malfoy, catching Harry turning, had quickly looked at the floor.

"Do you know the score?" Harry asked, not noticing his companion was avoiding his eye.

"40-30 to Ravenclaw," Malfoy recited just as the commentator shouted the score to the crowds.

"Dammit," Harry huffed, stamping his feet to keep warm. One thing he didn't miss about playing Quidditch was that the cold got to you. Every bone in your body ached after a winter game and it wasn't until you'd had a shower that the chill wore off.

"Where's your cloak?" Malfoy asked, seeing Harry shiver.

"In my dorm," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I woke up when the game started, didn't have a lot of chance to think through what I was wearing."

"I can see that," Malfoy beat back with a smirk, openly eyeing Harry's outfit.

"Oi!" 

Harry looked back at the game just as another roar went up.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR, THEY'VE CAUGHT UP WITH RAVENCLAW, 40-40." Came the bellow of the commentator.

He let his eyes hunt the crowds and it was then that he noticed Hermione and Ron stood in between a wave of red. They looked engrossed enough in the game not to notice his absence and were too far away for him even to begin walking to them.

"How come you're late?" Harry asked, groaning as Ravenclaw scored.

There was a silence and Harry looked around half thinking Malfoy had snuck off. His company was, however, still there. He, as Harry was beginning to think he permanently was, was staring at his boots.

"I- I woke up late."

"I never thought a Malfoy would be late," Harry joked, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets.

"You thought wrong." There was a slight chill to Malfoy's words and Harry startled, he supposed he'd hit a nerve relating it back to Lucius Malfoy. He, after all, was still standing his sentence in Azkaban.

"I suppose I did." 

 

Just then there was a sudden hush to the audience, then a chorus of excited screams and elevated boos.

"GINNY WEASLEY, SEEKER OF GRYFFINDOR, HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH. THE RAVENCLAW SEEKER, JONES, IS RIGHT BEHIND HER.

IT'S NECK AND NECK.

SHE DIVES, SHE-

GINNY WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS."

There came an eruption of cheers and Harry joined in, moving forward in order to see Ginny as she flew to the ground.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS 190-50."

Harry almost expected a snide remark from Malfoy, and he turned to see if it would come but he was met with only emptiness. In the few moments it had taken for Ginny to win the game, Malfoy had snuck off.

A sudden chill whipped around him and he wrapped his arms around his waist for warmth. It was then that he noticed the seats were alive, students were pouring down and out and Harry had to dodge to the side to stop himself from being taken with the outpour. It was only when he saw Ron's hair that he allowed himself to be swept up to the castle and back indoors. 

By the time Harry was celebrating in the common room with everyone else he had all but forgotten his conversation with Malfoy. 

***

\--Draco--

He couldn't face seeing Harry's excitement as the Weaslette won the game. So, as Harry's back was turned, Draco had turned and began the trek back up to the castle.

 

Since the games of truth or dare, since he'd stopped ignoring Potter, the weird feeling in his stomach whenever he saw the other boy had only grown. It was confusing, the conflict between potentially liking Potter and having fought with him for so many years. What made sense about any of it?

Pansy, of course, had tried to reason with him when he had been foolish enough to tell her. Her advice was that now the war was done and gone it meant that he and Potter were no longer on opposite sides. Nothing was left to keep them back. He'd argued that a whole schooling career of arguments and fights was pretty large enough to hold them apart.

His feet led him up to the castle doors and as he entered he looked back and saw the swarm of students making their way to where he stood. Somewhere in there were his friends, and somewhere else walked a boy who had caused nothing but confusion to Malfoy's life since the beginning. 

In his dormitory that night, leaving his friends to chat in the common room, he thought back to the beginning of the year. He'd thought it would be the same as before, but unexpectedly he'd arrived to a changed Hogwarts. Slytherins were nowhere near as popular as before, but because of this inter-house friendships had been formed more, and a more connected school had been built from the rubble of war. It set his head whirling. It was good, yes, but it was different, strange, new. Those words didn't always sit well with him.


	9. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's been over a week since I last posted but I've had a lot of things going on. Sorry for the wait!  
> I know this is quite a slow built fic and I hope this chapter speeds up Harry and Draco's friendship/relationship enough. Please comment your views :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

A few days after the first Gryffindor Quidditch match of the year Harry found himself on his way down to the entrance hall. Hermione, eager to sort out the Hogsmeade trip, had arranged the Friday after the match to be the first of many group outings.

Harry, having finally got around to coaching, had been late to dinner and subsequently late for meeting the others. This was why, ten to 7, he was rushing to meet his friend whilst pulling on his scarf and gloves.

He was met by the sight of Hermione and Pansy in one of their long conversations, Blaise laughing at something Ron had just said, and Draco loitering on his own. 

"You'd think with all this talking they'd been friends since first year!" Harry said as introduction, walking up to Malfoy when he saw the other boy's eyes on him.

"I know, it's embarrassing," Draco teased.

"I don't know if I can handle a night of listening to either conversations."

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

Harry smirked and noted, with a warm satisfaction, the small grin that fell onto Malfoys lips.

"Harry!" Hermione seemed to have just noticed her friend's arrival. "Everyone else went on after dinner so it's just the six of us to walk over. Ready?"

The six of them began to trek to the Three Broomsticks after telling a stern faced McGonagall that they'd be back in only a couple of hours.

***

"This is rather exciting," Harry heard Hermione say as he walked beside Draco behind the four newfound friends, "I've always thought it would be nice to visit Hogsmeade outside of the usual planned trips, Eighth Year perks. You should have seen Ginny's face when I told her she couldn't come, I felt quite rude.

Pansy, much to Harry's interest, was hanging onto ever word Hermione spoke as if they were spun from gold. Ron at this precise moment let out a rather startling roar of laughter and pulled Harry's eyes away from the girls who had now turned their conversation to the rising prices of apothecary items.

"How long do you think it'll be before another muggle game starts up?" Malfoy asked in the absence of any other conversation.

"Urgh," Harry groaned, "don't tell me that's a possibility."

"It's Pansy, what'd you expect? As for your Gryffindor friends Seamus and Dean they never seem to be anywhere without whiskey."

"Well I'm out if they do start, I can't stand another hour of circling around us all."

Harry stuffed his hands into his coat pocket and looked up at the darkened sky as they walked. It was a nice evening, cool and fresh. No clouds, no rain, no rumble of muggle traffic or distracting streetlights. The Stars were twinkling overhead and the sound of mellow voices in front of him cast a warm glow on the otherwise cold night.

"I hope we have more of these evenings," Malfoy said rather forcefully. Harry suspected he was looking at the two duos before them and was hoping conversation might flow as easily for them. At least, that's what Harry wanted.

"Walking next to me as we third wheel two duos."

"Ha ha."

"I agree though, no more dungeon common room."

"It's quite nice there actually."

"Yeah, if you get rid of the dark, and the cold, I'd almost call it warm.”

"I heard no complaints the last two games."

"I was too busy getting pissed and spinning bottles."

Malfoy chuckled which sent a shot of warmth through Harry's stomach.

***

"Oo, more people than usual."

They'd just walked into the overly warm interior of the pub not ten minutes later. Pansy was quick to drag Hermione off to a corner table and Ron rushed to follow. Harry, busy taking off scarf, gloves, coat, hat and jacket was too preoccupied to see that he was now left alone at the doorway except for Malfoy who was loyally keeping him company.

"Need a hand, Potter?"

Harry waved him off and was soon stood with all his extra clothing draped hap hazardously onto one arm. It was then that he allowed himself to be led towards his friends by a rather brisk Draco, who, on seeing the seating arrangements chose to sit on an empty corner table rather than crowd the already bustling table that their four friends had sat down at. Harry was quick to join him.

"How'd they get so many people to come tonight?" Harry asked, surveying the room and seeing people he hadn't yet seen in the Slytherin dungeons.

"Alcohol and a night free from our common room."

"Yet here I sit, willingly with a Slytherin who, up until recently said they weren't going to speak to me. No hexing or cursing either.”

"Aren't you a gentleman, going out of your way in order to sit by such a person," Malfoy joked back.

"Well, I want to make competition for the most unusual companion choice here. Having both best friends sat with Slytherins makes it only natural to sit beside someone whose best friends with both of said Slytherins."

"What an in-depth analysis."

"But I can't exclude the fact that said company is much better than previously thought."

"Same goes for you, Potter."

"What can I say, when's my company not good, after all, I'm the Chosen One."

Draco let out a hoot of laughter before turning a rather wonderful shade of red. It was then that Malfoy suddenly stood up. The jerk in his movement was as if he hadn't fully planned to do so.

"Malfoy?"

"Drinks."

With this he strode off and Harry was left to stare at his retreating figure in bemusement, noting alongside his confusion how nicely Draco's trousers fit him. 

 

"I got you a butterbeer," Malfoy said ten minutes later when he eventually came back. The queue was long and Harry had noticed Malfoy talking elaborately to Pansy when she joined him in buying drinks.

"Thank you."

Malfoy sat down and drank his own butterbeer whilst surveying the rest of the pub with newfound interest. The rest of the eighth years were bunched together in the middle of the room, every now and then a collective punch of laughter would interrupt the already loud air. Usually the loudest laugh was Seamus who looked merrier and merrier the more Harry looked.

Malfoy caught Harry's eyes as he started to take off his black coat. Most of the other customers had already taken off cloaks and coats after finding the warmth of the pub in stark contrast to the blistering cold of the November night that stood outside the door.

Harry was quick to notice the tight fit white shirt Draco had underneath, that, with his drape of blond hair, gave a rather sophisticated and, dare he think it, rather attractive look.

Draco caught him staring and, coming out of a daydream, cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"You look- I like- you look nice," Harry blushed before taking a deep gulp of his drink.

"Why thank you. Is that a general statement or one regarding this particular outfit? For curiosities’ sake of course," it was Draco's turn to blush, but not before Harry caught the small smile he had.

"Well, to-tonight, but always," Harry rushed.

"How kind of you."

"Well, I'm a good observer." Harry felt like hitting his head on the table. What on earth was he doing, he was digging himself into a tunnel he didn't fully know if he wanted to venture through yet.

Draco chuckled. 

 

He was saved from further embarrassment by Hermione's loud voice. He turned to see her becoming them over.

"There may not be much room but you should join us," she grinned when Draco and Harry had walked up to them, dragging their chairs behind them.

"Harry, Harry," Ron said once they were seating, "Blaise here's a Chudley Cannons fan!" The look of elation on his face made Harry truly happy that Hermione was arranging more inter house events.

"Well, that brings their total fan count up to two," Harry teased, earning a laugh from Draco that made his stomach squeeze.

"Oi, don't deny you don't have books about them," Ron said.

"Fair point." 

 

The conversation flew like they'd known each other for ages, Blaise was quick to wink at Harry before seeing who could drink the most shots out of him, Harry and Ron off of the tray he'd just carried over.

"You drink like there's no tomorrow!" Ron spluttered after giving up after two. Blaise, competition flaring in his eyes had managed five before being beaten by Harry's six.

"What can I say, when do I lose?" Harry smirked, eyeing a disgruntled Blaise across the table.

"You'll have a bad headache in the morning, so in that sense you've hardly won," chimed in Hermione, who on seeing Blaise walking over with a tray of shots had immediately stopped talking in order to meticulously count each of their drinks.

"One of you will have a hangover potion, right?" Harry said lightly, eyeing his company with a look of hopefulness.

"I brewed one at the start of term, you could have some of that," piped up Malfoy. All eyes fell on him.

"After Pansy mentioned truth or dare, booze and Gryffindors I thought it wise to make some just in case." He reasoned, shrugging back in his seat at the sudden attention.

"That's kind of you, Malfoy, but I think Harry should learn that-"

"Having fun is a crime?" Harry cut across, grinning.

Hermione chuckled and Pansy joined in.

It was then, mellow and warm in the heat of the pub that Seamus stood, held up by Neville and Dean. Dean turned and caught Harry's eye.

"A bit drunk," he mouthed across the room, "we're heading back."

"And there concludes our evening," Hermione said, placing her empty butterbeer mug on the table. She stood and began putting on her coat, the other began to follow.

Harry put on his coat and watched as the rest of his year trailed out in various states of tipsiness. He didn't want to picture the look of annoyance on McGonagall's face when they began arriving back at the castle. 

***

Once again Harry found himself walking beside Draco on their way back. Ron and Hermione were walking slowly arm in arm in front of a sleepy Pansy and Blaise.

"Who knew putting Slytherins and Gryffindors together could make a great night," Harry said, voice surprisingly steady for the amount of alcohol he'd so quickly consumed.

"Well, it's been known to happen."

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

Once more Harry noticed the vibrancy of a thousand stars twinkling lazily above them. The night was also nipping gently at his face and neck and making him glad for the gloves and scarf he'd remembered to bring.

 

At the castle entrance the others were quick to separate towards the dungeons and stairs. Pansy gave Hermione a quick hug, Blaise and Ron gave a quick nod and soon Harry and Draco were once again alone.

"I really do hope we have more evenings like this," Draco said, in no way making any move to walk off.

"Me too. It's been nice talking to you. Maybe Parkinson wasn't on the wrong track with spin the bottle after all."

"You like your secrets being exposed, Potter?"

"Ha ha," he said dryly, "it's nice getting to know you, and Zabini and Parkinson of course."

"I'd say the same for your friends but I didn't have much opportunity to chat to them."

"They're not so bad.”

"I trust my friends enough to agree."

Harry laughed. "Well that makes a first. An almost compliment to Hermione and Ron from Malfoy. They'll be honoured."

"So they should."

They both gave a small smile. Still stood in the middle of the entrance hall they seemed almost blind to the fact they were still stood- willingly- so close together.

Harry, firewhiskey spurring him on, stepped forward.

"We should do this again," he said simply, looking at Draco and marvelling over the enchanting grey of his companion's eyes.

"This? Just us?" Draco looked almost afraid at the idea. An uncomfortable thought worked its way into Harry's head. Maybe Malfoy was only just getting comfortable with being friends. Friendly, yes, but maybe being friends was still pushing too far.

Harry stepped back.

"I mean- the-"

"Yes, yes. We should."

Before Harry could answer, or even fulling take in the current turn of events they were interrupted by outside shouts. Seamus, dragged by Neville and Dean still, was singing a song rather loudly as they made their way into the castle. Harry, willing to escape, bid a quick goodnight to Draco and rushed off up the stairs. At the top he was stopped by Mrs Norris who he was quick to dodge.

Being around Draco was never easy. At least the boy was no longer ignoring him. He had even agreed to Harry's suggestion that the two of them went out together. Harry hoped that Malfoy hadn't just said that out of kindness and really did like the idea. With the lingering thought of Draco's grey eyes, white shirt and smirk Harry fell into a comfortable slumber.


	10. Library Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm working up to writing the chapter on Draco and Harry's visit to Hogsmeade.  
> I'm still a little busy at the moment but I love writing this and hopefully I'll keep publishing more chapters.  
> If you've read this for a while now you might notice I've changed the fic description a bit, but it'll still be the same idea I began with I just didn't like how I'd worded it.
> 
> Enjoy! (Thanks for comments and kudos!!)

The Monday after the first Hogsmeade visit saw Hermione and Harry in Muggle Studies. She was quick to ask him what he'd talked about with Malfoy on Friday after making it through the weekend with no comment.

"This and that," he said, taking out his quill and parchment.

"You looked quite cosy."

Harry felt his face heat up. "No, nothing like that."

"Well I think he likes you."

"No surprise there, why else would we talk without hexing each other?"

"No, Harry. I mean he likes you more than just as a friend."

Harry laughed. “You're deluded."

"I think throughout the years my observations have been quite good."

"For this one I think I'll take it at my own pace."

They busied themselves getting ready for the lesson and watched as their new Slytherin friends walked in five minutes later and took their usual seats on the opposite side of the room. By now most of the class had shown up.

"We did discuss another trip to Hogsmeade," Harry said when they'd finish unpacking.

"Ooh, Pansy and I thought the same thing, we were thinking next-"

"Just the two of us."

Her eyes lit up. "A date, already?"

"No! At least I don't think so."

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive," he said forcefully. His friend shrugged.

***

For their lesson they were being taught about the various different types of muggle transport. Hermione was feverishly taking notes as if she hadn't been brought up in the muggle world.

"In order to complete your essay you may want to look outside of the textbook," their professor said just before the end of the lesson. They'd just been told to write a foot long essay on the various transports and their uses. "Several of our students are muggle born and I'm sure would be glad to answer any questions you have in order to complete your essay. See you tomorrow.”

***

Later on in the common room Harry was sitting by the fire feeling quite smug. Without the ever present worry of Voldemort on his mind and Quidditch unavailable he actually had time to fully focus on his studies. Hermione was sat beside him writing another essay and he'd just finished all of his.

"You could help Pansy with her essay tomorrow," Hermione said, eying Harry's smirk over her parchment.

"Muggle studies?"

His friend nodded, "she asked me to help her tomorrow lunch but I haven't even begun my potions essay and I need to get it done. I doubt she'll mind if you go instead.”

Harry gulped. He was fine with Hermione being friends with Pansy, but it wasn't as if he'd spoken to her much since they'd returned to Hogwarts.

"I think she wants your company."

"It's only for work, it hardly matters."

Hermione went back to working just as Ron entered the room and came to sit with them.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, not looking sorry at all, "Blaise invited me to their common room for a game of exploding snap. I only just saw the time."

"The Slytherin common room?" Harry asked, seeing the happy look on his friend's face.

"Yeah. They're not too bad really. Blaise introduced me to some seventh years and it was really fun."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Harry said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I know," Ron laughed, "a year ago and you wouldn't have seen me dead in their common room, but people change and no one can be blamed for their families."

"Seriously, what have you done with Ron?"

Hermione had stayed quiet through their interaction and chose this pause to interject;

"Harry's helping Pansy tomorrow lunch, Blaise will be there, Malfoy too."

"Yeah, Blaise mentioned something about that. Good luck with that, mate, I've got potions to do."

"You won't come with me?”

"I'm busy, but I'll play chess with you after?"

They agreed. Looking at the clock Harry decided to go to bed. He bid his friends goodnight, picked up his bag and finished essays and went upstairs to bed.

***

After a morning of free periods Harry was feeling quite relaxed about his lunch arrangement with Pansy. It was only when he was five steps from the library that he realised his company might not be so warmly received. He also thought that he was going to sit at a table with three people he'd previously have walked away from. He stopped when he reached the door.

"Books don't bite," came a familiar voice from behind.

Harry turned and found Draco sauntering towards him looking as elegant as ever.

"I'm not scared, just-"

"Avoiding Slytherins? Maybe I should rephrase; Slytherins don't bite."

"Unless you want us to," came Pansy's voice from behind us. Draco blushed and gave her a frown. 

"Blaise is meeting us in there."

Pansy led the way into the library and towards the table Blaise had picked. It was as far from Madam Pince as possible.

Harry took the seat closest to the bookcase and opposite from Blaise. Draco sat beside him.

"I don't know if Hermione said," Harry said after clearing his throat, "but she can't make it today. But I grew up in the muggle world so I can still help with anything you need."

"Thank you, Harry," Pansy said genuinely, taking out her books. 

It began with saying words that the three Slytherins couldn't quite remember but before long Harry was describing in as much detail as he knew the exact way that trains run and why.

"Fascinating," Pansy said once he'd finished before putting her head down and writing feverishly.

"Annoying," Blaise grumbled sympathetically in response to Harry's speech on train delays.

"I'm confused," was all Draco said.

"About what?"

"The reason why they have them. Muggles have air-p-lanes so why use a train?"

"Weren't you listening, Draco?" Pansy said, confused. The look of seriousness on Draco's face made her look back down and keep writing.

"Well, trains are for shorter journeys, mainly, but also can take you to places that airplanes aren't. It also depends but-" Harry began telling Draco all the knowledge he could remember and felt a sense of achievement when his companion began to look as if he understood it. 

***

"I'm finished," Blaise said twenty minutes later, finishing the word he was writing with a flourish.

"One more sentence and I'm done, too," Pansy said. She finished as Draco continued writing.

"Thank you so much for helping," Pansy said, smiling at Harry. She's asked several more questions and for more words and phrases in the 20 minutes it took to finish.

"Yeah, you've been really helpful. Need any help with charms any time then all you need to do is ask," Blaise said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Draco?" Pansy said, looking at her friend who was still two inches from the end of his essay.

"I'll see you later, I'll be done soon," came the response.

Harry watched as Blaise and Pansy walked out. His stomach gave a small grumble at the idea that they'd be heading towards the Great Hall.

"How's it going?" He asked, turning to the only remaining occupant of the table. Draco hadn't moved from his seat situated very closely to Harry. He put that down to concentration.

"Alright, just finishing about airplanes and going onto bicycles."

"Need any help?" Harry had been keeping himself entertained when he wasn't needed by reading a book on dragon care that Hagrid had kindly lent him at the beginning of term.

"Just a moment."

Harry watched as Draco quickly but carefully wrote down his answer. Each letter was written in a wonderful style that made Harry embarrassed of his own scratchy handwriting. Draco's lose hair flopped down and creates a curtain around his face, illuminated his cheekbones and contrasting the deep grey of his eyes. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't staring.

"I can see you, Potter," Draco said, looking up when his quill finally stopped moving.

Harry felt himself go red.

Draco smirked and turned to his textbook. He flicked through to bikes and pointed.

"So, why do muggles use a bicycle to travel on when they have cars?"

Feeling a great sense of relief that Draco hadn't asked for a reason behind Harry's stare he began to answer the question once again as best he could.

 

When they'd finished and Draco began packing up his books he turned to Harry and gave him a searching look.

"You're good you know."

"What?"

"With- with teaching. You're good. That was good."

"Oh, thank you."

They left the library in separate directions. 

***

In the common room that night Harry was once again working. His newest Transfiguration essay was proving a challenge and he was grateful for Hermione stopping him.

"Pansy asked me to thank you again, she says you're a great teacher."

Harry felt his face heat. “Well, I tried.”

"Apparently Blaise agreed and Malfoy specifically said you're good enough to teach the class."

Ron, who hadn't stopped writing, finally looked up from his potions essay.

"I always told you, mate. You were great with Dumbledore's Army, you're a great teacher. You might not want to be an Auror but a teacher is always an option. Mum says if she'd been better at Herbology she wouldn't have minded staying."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! But then she said she was happy she had all us," he trailed off.

"Well, I agree. Harry's a great teacher."

"Only with muggle transport and casting a patronus."

"Don't be so modest."

He shrugged and help a bit uncomfortable. The support of his friends was wonderful but he still hasn't fully considered any career yet and being a teacher only added to his list of things to think about.

"Anyway, how about that game of chess?" Ron asked, at this Hermione put down her quill and admitted it was late enough that she could stop doing homework for the night.

Harry spent the next half hour being beaten ruthlessly by Ron's pieces and finished the night with an embarrassing lose.

"Better luck next time," Ron said cheerily as they walked up to bed. Hermione had gone to bed mid game and left the two of them to battle it out.

"Yeah, next time." 

Harry fell asleep almost immediately into a peaceful slumber. For the moment, however many questions roamed his head, Harry was feeling rather happy. Life, for the moment, was great.


	11. One of Pansy's Big Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post again (sorry!)
> 
> I haven't much experience in writing romance but I hope to step up the Drarry in the next few chapters... I have big plans !!
> 
> Once again, thanks for comments and kudos,  
> Enjoy :D

Harry was in a state of confusion. Somehow in the last hour he'd had lunch with Blaise and Hermione and had been roped into helping with an eighth year party with Pansy.

"So," Pansy concluded at the end of their discussion of which he, Pansy, Hermione, and Blaise had put together the idea of a Great Hall Christmas Eighth Year Ball.

"If Hermione asks McGonagall after dinner then tomorrow's Saturday and we'll be able to ask Hagrid, Flitwick and Sprout for decorations, house elves for food and-"

"Get tickets ready and organise music," Blaise finished. It wasn't the first time they were going over these plans.

They packed up their things and headed for muggle studies, Madam Pince stared them down as they left, they were running late.

"Who came up with the idea?" Harry asked, observing how they were the only four students walking in the corridor.

"Hermione did a few days ago. I've been planning with Blaise every evening since," Pansy replied, positively glowing when she mentioned Hermione.

"Hey," she said suddenly, the others stopped walking to check if she was okay. “How about you two and Ron come to the Slytherin common room tonight? We can discuss plans there."

Hermione was halfway through saying it was a great idea when they reached their class. Not wanting to be another moment late she simply nodded a reply and opened the door.

"-essays on transport were particularly good, Mr. Malfoy especially and full marks for- ah, you've decided to join us?" Their professor turned around as they all entered the class, they murmured apologies before quickly going to their seats.

"As I was saying," the professor continued, "full marks to Miss Granger's and Mr. Potter's essays. Well done."

Harry felt a little glow of pride at his name but distracted himself by pulling out books, parchment, ink and quill.

As the professor began talking about muggle sport Harry looked over at his new Slytherin friends. Pansy was hurriedly talking to Draco, Harry presumed she was filling him in on what he'd missed. Ron and Draco had spent the whole of lunch in their potions classroom working away at a group project they'd fallen behind on.

Hermione's quill scratching on her parchment brought him back to the present but soon he allowed himself to lull into a comfortable daydream.

"- Mr Potter?" 

He jerked his head off the desk and looked at the professor. He'd found himself falling asleep after a late night game of exploding snap with Ginny, Neville and Ron.

"S-sorry?" He yawned, causing a deep frown to form on the teacher's face.

"I said, what do they call the sport played with small bats on a table?"

"Table tennis, or ping pong." He said without thought earning a nod from the teacher. He let himself doze again.

"Harry, you really should pay attention," Hermione said when the lesson ended. “You might learn something new."

"I think he's doing alright, full marks on an essay is hardly something to complain about," Draco said, walking up beside the pair.

Hermione huffed but didn't dispute, Harry grinned.

"Are you heading down to dinner?" He asked, looking back at his friends who were walking slowly behind.

"I need to drop off my bags and meet-" Harry began.

"Yeah, we are. Harry, I'll take your bag. I need to pick up some things anyway. See you down there." Hermione rushed, grabbing his bag and waltzing off.

Draco gave a nervous laugh, "I'll drop my bag off later."

"Right." 

 

They made their way down to the hall in silence and still without talking Draco followed Harry to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Pansy and Blaise soon followed.

"Ron, we're meeting back in the Slytherin common room afterwards because Hermione has had THE best idea-" Pansy began, spooning potatoes hastily onto her plate and instantly grabbing Ron in conversation.

"She's really going ahead with it then?" Harry asked, as if the 40 minutes spent in the library at lunch had proved nothing.

"When Pansy wants something she won't stop until she's got it," Draco said, rather more elegantly helping himself to food.

A few minutes later Hermione arrived without her bag but with a scroll of parchment in her hand. She sat beside Ron and hungrily helped herself to food.

"What's that 'mione?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of mash potato.

"For McGonagall to look at, about the ball."

"We haven't even thought through it that much," Harry said, confused, seeing the small writing on the large parchment.

"I know," Hermione said, "it's about help and safety and why it's a good idea."

"Granger's good," Draco said.

"I pick my friends wisely," Harry replied.

"Only the best for the Chosen One?"

"Of course."

"Thanks with my muggle studies essay, by the way," Draco said suddenly as if wishing to drop it quickly and move on.

"No problem, I heard you did well."

"Not bad, but if you hadn't helped I wouldn't have known half of it."

"I can help anytime."  
"Thanks."

Due to the poor seating arrangement Harry was sat beside Draco. A newfound hobby of his was to look over at the blond when he wasn't looking. Nothing more could fascinate him then watching Draco writing or walking in front of him. He needed to stop.

"What's this about a ball, Harry? It's not like the Yule Ball, right?" Neville asked, pulling Harry into the present.

"No," he said quickly, glad for conversation, "well, I mean it's early day yet. They haven't even got permission yet. Just wait and see." He finished awkwardly.

***

Sitting in the Slytherin common room Harry had to stop for a moment. His mind was completely perplexed by the thought that at the start of the year it could have been like any other, now he was here. Pansy was his friend, Blaise was his friend, and Draco Malfoy was his friend. It was as if Hermione and Pansy's insistence on putting differences aside had unknowingly magnetised the rest of them into a new group of six.

Also, since these new set ups and chats Harry had been seeing far less of Ginny outside of spending time together around other Gryffindors. In fact their rendezvous’' had seized completely. It appeared that both parties were accepting of this sudden outcome. 

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and saw that everyone else had sat down. Malfoy was sat beside him on the sofa and the rest were in armchairs, save for Pansy who was lounging at Draco's feet, sat close to the fire.

Ron was holding onto Hermione's hand and the two were whispering secretively together. Harry was happy for them, throughout everything they'd been through they'd made it out together.

Hermione had just arrived after asking McGonagall, she came with the good news that over the Christmas holidays they would be allowed the ball. Pansy has been elated.

Now, however, Pansy cleared her throat loudly and the couple immediately listened in. With the idea of a ball not a week old, Pansy had taken the role of leader of the project and was now getting everyone involved in naming anything at all that needed organising.

"She likes this at Christmas, every year she gets the same people presents but every year she insists on writing out a list as if she needs reminding. Everything has to be perfect," Draco whispered to Harry as their friends huddled closer to the piece of parchment on the floor.

"Well I don't blame her on this one, it's less than a month to sort everything, tell everyone and pull it all off."

They watched as words such as 'tickets', 'Flitwick', 'trees' and 'tables' were shouted out and written down.

***

\--Draco--

When was Pansy not eccentric? He thought to himself. At least it meant that somehow three previously intolerable Gryffindors were sat in his common room who turned out to be much better than expected. Now he was sat beside Harry, someone of whom he'd vowed recently to stay away from in order to refrain from hurting himself, someone of whom he couldn't help but talked to.

"I- I was thinking," he said quietly, almost hoping Harry wouldn't hear.

"That's new," came the fast response.

"About Hogsmeade-"

"Nice place."

"-About us going there."

Pause.

"Yeah, that would be good." Harry said calmly. 

"Get away from this talk," he said as an explanation, gesturing to the party planning.

"When do you think?"

"Soon?"

"Next Friday?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Just us."

"Just us."

"Friday."

Draco smiled at his company and received one back. Had he really just asked Harry, however clumsily, on a date? No, he thought, not a date. A meeting? A chat?

"Harry you'll help with selling tickets," Pansy said, more as a statement than a questions, pulling both of them from their private conversation, "we'll need to get tickets first, and a theme. Draco, you'll help with-"

"Tickets." Hermione finished, looking up at Draco with a knowing look in her eye.

"Yeah, tickets."

***

~ Harry ~

"A date? Congratulations!" Hermione grinned at she, Harry and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor common room two hours later. After extensive planning they'd ended with a nice chat when Blaise pointed out that they'd had enough planning for one day.

"No," Harry said quietly, looking back as if Draco would be following.

"Oh Harry," his friend said, "I think it is."

"Me too," Ron said from the other side of Hermione. Wait. Since when did Ron know he liked Malfoy?

"Thanks, Mate," Harry said sarcastically.

"Seriously," Ron reasoned. “Two people going out in the evening, alone. Hardly a friendly catch up."

"Exactly, Harry."

"We've hardly been friends before, and it's all so sudden. I don't think either of us are ready for a date."

"Suit yourself, mate. Just don't come crying when he's decided he likes someone else."

"Yeah, yeah." 

They made it back to the common room and quickly said goodnight. If half of what Pansy had planned for tomorrow happened they were in for a busy day.


	12. Hogsmeade and Butterbeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!  
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading, or have just started. I hope this chapter is as enjoyable reading as it was to write.  
> I'm quite busy at the moment but I hope to post chapters at the very least once a week.  
> Once again thank you for your lovely comments and enjoy!!  
> :)
> 
> This chapter is based on the assumption that butter beer has more off a alcohol content than reality...

Their week had been extraordinarily busy. Not only were they going to lessons and doing revision but every lunchtime they rushed eating in order to meet up in the library and rushed dinner to keep on top of homework. By Friday evening they were all exhausted and Harry was more relieved than worried about going to Hogsmeade with Draco.

Hermione and Ron waved goodbye as Harry stood up from eating on Friday night and headed towards the common room for his coat. It was here that he was caught up by Ginny who was walking the same way.

"Where are you rushing to?" She asked politely, taking equality quick strides up the steps.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade," he said, reasoning with himself that the truth wouldn't hurt.

"Cool, I was thinking of going too!"

"No!" He shot back.

"Sorry?" The look of hurt and confusion on her face made his heart hurt.

"It's- it's not really a group thing."

"You're going alone?"

"No."

"Who with then?"

Ah. That was why he wished he hadn't told her.

"Malfoy?" He said so uncertainly it was as if he was unsure himself.

"Oh. Well, have fun."

They'd reached the portrait hole and climbed through in silence. He hoped he'd been imagining the small look of disappointment on her face when he'd told her who.

"See you later," he called after her as she made for the girls dorms.

 

Draco was already in the Entrance Hall when Harry arrived five minutes later. Harry was sported a thick Muggle's winter coat and Draco fashioned a winter cloak. They both looked as if they were about to walk into the Antarctic because even though it was December the snow hadn't yet arrived.

"Ready?" Draco asked, avoiding Harry's eye when they drew level. With a small nod from Harry they were off.

They talked about the Christmas ball plans and the manic yet effective way Pansy had been organising them all. Harry was pleasantly surprised by the ease of their conversation. Perhaps without an audience and on the brink of exhausted they forgot their previous hate for one another and let the promise of friendship shine through.

 

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked when they were seated, once again in the corner table they'd sat at before.

Draco looked up from taking off his cloak and nodded, Harry wandered off.

The queue was long and Harry stood in waiting, a certain feeling of anxiousness and awkwardness rising in him. They were supposed to be talking, Draco was on his own with nothing to do and Harry was waiting on the other side of the room.

"Harry!" Came a cheery voice.

Harry turned and saw Dean and Seamus stood behind him.

"Hey! Didn't know you were coming here tonight," he said, smiling at his friends.

"Yeah, last minute thing. Neville and Luna are over there," Dean said, moving so Harry could see the table. He smiled at the thought of Luna sneaking out in order to be with her friends.

"Cool, I'll say hi when I've got drinks."

"You could join us," Seamus reasoned, standing on tiptoes in order to see the drinks board.

"Thanks but I'm with someone else."

His company raised their eyebrows in synchronisation.

"Not like that," Harry said, blushing, "I'm not on a date."

"Who said anything about a date?" Seamus said, eyebrows rising higher.

Harry was spared from any further embarrassment by the queue moving forward.

"Anyway, who're you with?" Dean asked, craning his neck around.

"Hannah? Parvati? Malfoy?" Seamus asked, listing off the only other eighth years he could see.

"Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"Huh?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "Malfoy."

"Really?" Seamus said loudly, so loudly in fact that Draco looked up from where he sat and looked right at him. Adding to Harry's embarrassment his two companions waved. Draco raised a hand in acknowledgement.

By now Harry had inched his way to the front, not wishing to queue again and to avoid talking to his friends for the night he rather overspent. He saw the look of amusement on Draco's face when he began waddling over to their table with a tray of drinks in his hands.

"Woah, I didn't realise a Butterbeer meant all this!" Draco laughed, standing to help Harry with the load.

"Long queue," Harry shrugged, sitting down again and making a big effort not to turn and look at his friends. Who knew what they'd do if they saw him looking.

"I didn't realise your friends would be here," Draco said in conversation, taking a long sip of Butterbeer.

"Neither did I, if I'm honest."

They drank in silence, Harry well aware of his inability to look away as Draco drank. What was so hypnotising about Malfoy? Of all people, he though bitterly, before pushing aside the thought, ashamed.

"Harry?" Draco said and watched as Harry pulled himself from a daydream.

"Sorry."

 

\--Draco--

Draco was rather impressed with Harry's ability to drink vast quantities of alcohol and not feel the effects whilst still being able to keep up a steady conversation. That was until Harry had drunk three and a half Butterbeers, gone to the toilet and swayed his way back to the table. On his way he'd apparently had a hilarious conversation with Neville and the others which had him grinning from ear to ear.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, seeing Harry's difficulty in sitting down. It was a miracle he hadn't accidentally fallen to the floor.

"Good. Great. Uhh- you?"

"I'm fine."

Draco wouldn't want to admit that he too found himself feel rather merry, the damage to his already terrible reputation would be utterly shameful if he got any worse.

"You're funny," Harry said out of the blue, finishing his fourth drink and eyeing the nearly empty tray by his elbow.

"Thank you." Draco himself was just finishing his third, he knew it would be his last.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I don't know what you're thinking." Harry looked confused at his own voice which made Draco laugh.

"And that makes me funny?"

"Noooo. Just… What are you thinking?"

Harry picked up a fifth pint and began sipping the foamy top. He didn't notice Draco's pause, as he contemplated Harry's levels of drunkenness and whether he would remember any of this in the morning.

"I keep thinking about what Lovegood said. You know, if it's true." Draco said truthfully.

"Huh?" Harry said, putting down his glass so he could look at Draco.

"That you think I'm pretty."

"Oh, that," Harry muttered. “Yeah. That's true."

"Really?" Draco said, slightly taken aback by Harry's honesty.

"You know what, Malfoy. You're pretty."

Malfoy felt himself blushing.

"Would you say this if you were sober?"

"Nooo, but I'd think it. I do.”

"I should repay the compliment."

"You know what, Draco," Harry suddenly said, sitting up straight, his eyes no less glazed over from drinking, "I don't know how to act. It feels so fast, but too slow. We talk and we're friends but if I said this was a date is that too quick? I don't know. It's confusing."

Draco sat stock still feeling himself warm, he felt the same. But he stayed still.

Harry lent forward and thumbed Draco's jaw, a small smile on his face. He looked almost vulnerable, caught so far into intoxication that his defence had fallen. It was like a voluntary sip of veritaserum.

"Draco," he said softly.

"Yeah?" He responded, barely breathing.

Harry shook his head and was as quick to lean across the table as he was to kissing Malfoy. There it was, the moment Malfoy had been simultaneously dreading and looking forward to, over in less than three seconds.

His companion sat back down and looked at Malfoy. Malfoy was thrown into disarray.

"That was nice," Harry said, flicking his eyes from mouth to eyes.

"Yeah."

Draco felt conflicted. Kissing Harry had increasingly become a fantasy of his, but not like this. Who knew how much Harry would remember in the morning, a drunk kiss could mean nothing, a sober kiss meant something.

Harry made to take Draco's hand and a line of confusion was etched onto his forehead when his companion withdrew his hand from the table and stood.

"Draco?"

"I think it's time for bed."

Harry, stuck in a state of oblivious stupor, was unaware of the hurricane he'd just created in Malfoy's head. This was not meant to happen. Harry was drunk, who knew what was true, what would be remember, what mattered.

"Home."

"Okay."

Harry looped his arm through Draco's as they left. Draco purposefully avoided looking over at the other Gryffindors. He didn't know what they'd seen.

 

At Hogwarts Draco dropped Harry off at the portrait hole. He heard the sound of voices on the other side as it swung shut behind Harry. It was then that he made his own way back to bed.

Pansy, unsurprisingly, was sat up waiting. Draco went and sat beside her. It took ten minutes to relay everything worth telling by which time Pansy looked as anxious as he felt inside.

"We'll have to wait until morning, Malfoy, you can't tell what he'll remember until then. But try and sleep first, try and forget it until morning."

She gave him a tight hug and saw him up to his dormitory.


	13. Potions and Pumpkin juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to everyone still reading.
> 
> I've been looking back at some of the first chapters and I hope at some point I'll go through and edit them so they're a bit better! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter isn't really Drarry, but I finally have a plan for the rest of their Hogwarts year, it'll hopefully be drama, drama, drama.. But good drama.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Harry woke to a sharp thumping in his head and the thought that he'd just done something terrible. He rose enough that he was lent on his elbows and squinted into the darkness, the early light of morning was peeking through his bed curtains.

"Morning," came a gruff voice. Ron had obviously heard his scuffle of movement.

"You alright?" He asked, feeling the pain sharpen as he spoke.

"I should be asking you," came a humoured reply.

"Uhh, what did I do last night?" He asked, pushing a palm into his temple hoping to ease the pain.

Their was a sudden shock of light and his curtains were thrown back.

"What the-"

His eyes adjusted enough that he could see his friend standing over his with a glass of water.

"We can't speak around a curtain," Ron said, shoving the drink towards his friend and forcing it into his empty hand.

"Thanks." Harry drank until the water was gone and slumped back onto his pillow.

"Can't remember what happened?" Ron asked as he took back the glass. There was a weight on the end of Harry's bed as his friend sat down.

"Vaguely. It's too early yet," Harry laughed, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the pain away.

"You went to Hogsmeade."

"I went- did I tell you?"

"When you came back you told us everything."

"You make it sound bad. What'd I do?"

Ron was silent and Harry thought back to last night. Malfoy in the entrance hall. Dean and Seamus in the queue at the Three Broomsticks. Malfoy laughing.

"Is Hermione here?" He asked, not wishing to sound rude but feeling she would know where to begin.

"Yeah, she's in the common room waiting. I'll go get her."

Ron quickly rushed out and Harry got the hint that his friend was rather glad of his quiet dismissal.

"I was wondering when you'd wake," Hermione said, walking up to Harry and sitting when Ron had been. "Here, drink this."

She handing him a small goblet which he drank obediently.

"It's a hangover solution," she explained at his look of disgust as he drank.

He put the empty goblet on his bedside table and felt its contents immediate effect. It was like an icy wind was racing through him, clearing his mind.

"Better?"

"Better."

"What do you remember from last night? Ron said you've forgotten."

Harry was hardly listening, with the arrival of the hangover potion his mind had cleared and the events of yesterday came swimming to the surface.

"Urgh," he groaned, remembering.

"Did the potion not work?" Hermione asked, a look of worry on her face.

"It worked," he reassured, "it's just... Did I kiss Malfoy?"

Hermione was still for a second before nodding.

"Damn."

"It's not a bad thing, Harry. I mean, the way it happened was probably not ideal but at least it means you're doing something about liking him."

"He probably thinks I'm- I'm- no wonder he walked me back straight away," Harry sighed, gripping at his hair.

"Stop it Harry. I've spoken to Pansy. Draco told her everything."

"Yes?"

"And it seemed his main worry is how little you'll remember. In his head you could have kissed him because you were drunk. You need to tell him how you really feel."

Harry groaned again, he was starting to understand his drunk self. Telling the truth was so much easier drunk.

"I might just nap."

"Harry," Hermione said, her stern tone laced with amusement, "you can't avoid responsibilities forever."

"Another twenty minutes?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I really don't think you should be worried." At that she took the goblet and made for the door.

"Oh, and Harry? We've all been pulled into our Potions class. I know it's a weekend but there are a few steps to our newest potions we need to do. Neville is in the common room. We'll be back by lunch." She left.

 

Harry made his way to the common room a short while later. His goal was to forget about yesterday, Malfoy and any sort of confession until later. Future Harry could deal with it.

Sat beside the fireplace was Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Morning, Harry," Luna said as he approached.

"Morning."

"Good evening last night?" Ginny asked, looking up from the chess game she and Neville were just finishing.

"Yeah. Thanks. Yours?"

"Quiet, I did homework. Luna was just telling me how she saw you.”

"Yeah."

They stayed silent as Ginny took Neville's Queen and declared checkmate. Neville sighed and sat back.

"Well done," Luna smiled.

"Anyone fancy some Quidditch?" Harry asked hopefully now that the game was done. It could give a good distraction for at least a couple of hours.

"That's kind, Harry, but Neville and I are off to see the greenhouses. Maybe another time.”

Ginny, however, smiled. “Sure."

***

Out of the pitch Harry was once again thrown into the beauty of flying. There was nothing quite as good as the feeling of freedom as the wind whipped around you and you saw the group fall far beneath you.

He and Ginny threw the quaffle, scoring and diving, then took it in turns to be the keeper. It wasn't long, however, before Ginny swooped down and went to sit in the stands. Harry took a final loop around the pitch and followed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, falling inelegantly down on the seat beside her.

"I'm fine. It's just I feel we need to talk, and don't look like that, it's nothing bad."

She took a deep breath.

"I don't know and have no right to ask about what's going on between you and Malfoy, but I feel that whatever was going on between us at the start of the year should stop.”

Harry nodded.

"We were doing it, I think, as a distraction from ourselves but now we don't need it any more. I think you'll agree we're both ready to move on-"

"Yes I-"

"- and I'm only bringing this up because I think it'll be best for us if we make this final."

"Yes," he simply said, "I agree. I'm sorry."

She smiled and nodded, "it's for the best."

***

Harry walked up to the castle with Ginny half an hour later, their mutual agreement on the finality of their small relationship was a relief to both. Hermione and Ron waved them over when they reached the hall and Harry saw the back of Pansy's head, who craned to see Harry's arrival. She didn't give away her feeling on his arrival. Maybe Malfoy was okay. Ginny veered off towards her friends and he made his way to his.

"How was potions?" He asked, taking a cheese sandwich and biting into it.

"Good. Nearly finished." Ron answered.

He nodded, his mouth too full of food to reply.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Went flying with Ginny, actually Hermione can I talk to you about that a-"

Pansy cleared her throat.

"I was with Malfoy in potions."

Harry didn't quite know how to respond. She didn't seemed to be threatening him in some odd way, or was she merely just stating a fact? He looked at Ron for help, of which he found none.

"How is he?" He asked. He'd wanted to delay speech of Malfoy for a little longer.

"Fine. Confused a little, but fine."

"Well then, that's good th-"

"You should speak to him."

"I will."

"Today?"

"I'm eating."

"All day?"

"Fine."

"He's in the library." With that Pansy stood, grabbed her bag, smiled at Hermione and left.

"She doesn't like me," he huffed before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"She does. But Malfoy comes first."

He finished his sandwich, and waved goodbye. He needed to find Malfoy.


	14. The Witches Guide to Modern Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Mini shout out to myself, but I've written a short one shot Drarry fic and you can find it with the rest of my works. If you want to read more Drarry head there, I promise it's good! Thank you if you've already read it! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but the next one will probably be longer. It's nearing the christmas eighth year ball and I might make the next chapter the final weeks running up to that... But that's all I'm saying for now...
> 
> Enjoy!

It was only when Harry was 10 steps from the library that he realised he didn't have a clue what he was going to say. Was this his chance to take whatever this was forward? Or was this just a small nothing they'd soon forget?

Draco was sat in the far corner of the library, hidden from view of Madam Pince and not far from the restricted section. Harry had spent the time finding him walking as slow as he could hoping in these moments he'd be struck with what to say.

He was unsurprised that when he eventually found Malfoy he still hadn't a word he was ready to say.

 

"Potter, I can see you behind that bookshelf," Draco said, looking up with a smirk from what he was writing.

"I was just looking at this book," Harry lied, pulling out the book his hand had landed on as he'd trailed it aimlessly along the book spines.

"'The Witches Guide to Modern Romance'?" Draco asked.

Harry felt his face heat up. "It's supposed to be a good read," he replied stubbornly, taking the book and sitting opposite Malfoy.

He began leafing through the first pages and felt worse with every page. The chapter list had promised a love potion recipe. Why on earth was this in the library?

"Who told you that?" Malfoy asked.

He hesitated. "Luna."

Malfoy made a noise of disbelief and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw him return to writing.

"Fine. I wanted it for tips."

"Might I suggest the Wizard's version, it's a riveting read."

"Ha ha," Harry said dryly, slamming it shut and looking up at his company. Once again Harry was utterly mesmerised. What was this boy doing to him?

"But really, I'm intrigued why you're here with that book," Malfoy waved his quill over at the guide.

"The Christmas ball is only a few weeks away, I wanted help."

"Planning on taking a date?"

"Perhaps."

"You sound sure about it."

This conversation was not what Harry had planned. He'd had no intention of asking anyone to the ball and with the work Pansy had set him and the addition of school work he hadn't even considered taking someone.

"Look, Pansy said you were in the library and I wanted to apologise for yesterday."

At this Malfoy's quill froze and his smirk vanished. He looked up at Harry but didn't quite catch his eye.

"Well, not apologise for the k- for the... Thing. But I got tipsy and I don't know if I took things too far for your comfort. So for that, I'm sorry."

Malfoy didn't say anything. Harry cleared his throat.

"What did you think about last night? I mean, you don't want to hit me for it, I hope."

"No," Draco said slowly, as if thinking very carefully about his next words. "It wasn't the best I've had, and I don't know how honest your intent was. But don't worry about it, Potter. It didn't make me uncomfortable."

"Good," Harry said, sighing internally with relief. He screwed up every bit of courage he had, and before he could tell himself not to he asked: "do you want to do it again?"

Malfoy's left eyebrow cocked up as if he didn't quite believe his ears.

"This is a library Potter. However many books on romance they might have it doesn't mean-"

"No!" Harry shouted over him, "not that. I mean another drink in Hogsmeade."

This didn't have his desired effect, Malfoy still didn't smile. He didn't seem to have had the answer he'd expected.

"Well, I mean maybe the other thing too. I promise I can kiss better than that." Harry said fearlessly, sounding almost as if he was setting a challenge.

"Hmm," Malfoy said, the hint of a smile on his lips. “We'll see."

Harry smiled, and had the feeling you get when something doesn't feel quite real it was just too good. Malfoy smiled back.

"This is a library!" Came a sudden loud voice from beside them, making them jump. Madam Pince was rushing up to them with a look of hate on her face. "You can't be shouting around here!"

Harry froze, had she really heard him shouting no from the other side of the library? He let his eyes travel to Malfoy's work spread across the table and felt guilty if they both were kicked out.

"Sorry, that was me. I'll be leaving now," Harry said before the librarian could say anything else. He stood.

"You said you wanted to read this book, I'll leave it here for you," he said as he made to leave. He slid The Witches Guide to Modern Romance over to Draco with a wink and walked away.

 

Outside his mind began recalling the conversation. Had he really asked to kiss Draco again? And had he not been met by laughter? His heart felt so light it was as if he were playing Quidditch again.

There was a pattering of quick footsteps behind him and he turned in time to see Malfoy rushing to catch up with him.

"Did I leave something?" Harry asked, noticing the pile of book stuffed mismatched into Draco's bag.

"No, I was finished with work anyway. I was just wondering if you'd eaten lunch yet?"

"I di- no. Not yet. You?"

"No, I went straight from potions to the library. Fancy going to eat now?”

Harry nodded, feeling full from his lunch not half an hour previous he promised himself he'd try to eat something else. Anything to be with Draco, said a mocking voice in his head.


	15. December Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry for not posting in forever. I've been busy and a bit ill and hadn't felt like writing for a little bit. I wrote this bit yesterday and was so tired and didn't edit and publish. But today I've done it, (whoop whoop), I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Sorry for the delay!) 
> 
> (And check out my other Drarry fanfics if you want to read something else I've written when waiting for a new chapter!)

December 23rd had been the set date for the Christmas ball. Three weeks before this, the date had finally gone out to year. Harry and Draco had been tasked with moving around and finding every eighth year and find out who was coming. Several had grumbled about prearranged plans, others about the lateness of the message and by lunchtime of their first day they were both frustrated.

***

"Everyone is complaining!" Harry said, sitting beside Hermione in the Great Hall.

"It can't be that bad," Pansy said with a wave of her hand. She was still acting coldly towards Harry even after he'd cleared the air with Malfoy.

"It is, Pans." Draco backed up, sitting beside her with a sigh.

She rolled her eyes and went back to eating, she hardly ever disputed with her friends, Harry was bitter to note. However, Hermione had told Harry in the common room before breakfast that Blaise had told them he was going home for Christmas. There was an unavoidable wedding he was going to. Pansy had apparently acted calmly to this news until he was out of her sight, she'd sunk into a miserable mood.

"Well, you've got the whole afternoon to try again."

"Urgh," Harry and Draco groaned in unison, the joys of the weekend.

"Has anyone said they'd take a plus one?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"A couple."

"How many are going already?"

Harry looked over at Draco who had been quickly writing down the names of students.

"Eighteen," he said, a short glance at Harry's lingering look.

"There'll be more," Pansy assured, waving her hand again.

"We need to open this up to all years," Ron said from the other side of Hermione.

Pansy sighed. They'd talked about this since the start of planning and Pansy has remained unmoved. But there wouldn't be many students to begin with, even if every eighth year came along.

"He's right, Pansy. Everyone who's staying for Christmas should get the chance to come," Hermione reasoned.

"And Harry slipped tickets to Ginny and Luna," Draco dropped in.

Harry glared at him, but felt a smirk on his lips. He turned away from Draco's amused stare and looked at Pansy. She was looking at him with a look of fatigue.

"Fine." She suddenly said, standing quickly and grabbing her bag. “Fine. It's not for me to decide anyway."   
She threw a lasting glare at Harry over her shoulder before leaving. He saw how her eyes had flickered to Hermione though. Harry was beginning to clock on that Pansy would listen to Hermione about anything.

 

Draco and Harry made their way outside to the court yard after eating and began handing out tickets again. It was cold out and most students were too concerned with getting warm to listen about a Christmas ball. However, a cluster of second years were lingering on the other side of the yard.

"You can talk to them," Malfoy said instantly, nodding towards them.

Harry looked over from talking to a disinterested third year and caught the eye of the tallest kid. At his attention the group fell into fits of giggles.

"Definitely you," Malfoy said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not going without you," Harry said determinedly.

"I'm busy," Draco said, trying to get the attention of a first year. At the sight of him they turned and rushed off. He frowned.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Harry took Draco's wrist and pulled him over, stopping himself from rolling his eyes when the giggles intensified.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly, still holding onto Draco as if worried he'd run.

"Hey, Potter," one boy said confidently, pushing his way to the front of the group.

"Uh-" Harry faltered, he didn't like everyone knowing his name.

"We're here about the Christmas Ball," Draco said, gently pulling his wrist free.

"The eighth year ball?" The boy said confidently, making his friends laugh.

"We're not eighth years," one girl stated.

"We know," Draco started, "but the ball is now open to everyone."

"Didn't have enough people wanting to go?" The boy asked, looking at Draco as if he were superior to the towering blond.

"We're here to ask if any of you would be interesting in going," Harry said quickly.

"I can't, I'm going home," the boy said quickly, turning away with disinterest.

"Me too," came a small echo from several of his friends.

"Anyone?" Harry asked, already turning around to walk away.

"I might," came a quiet voice. From the back Harry saw a girl he hadn't noticed before, pushed to the back of her friends she'd become invisible.

"Wonderful!" Harry said as Draco reached for his parchment.

"Really?" The boy said, turning to her in amusement.

"I might too," said another voice. Before a couple more.

As Draco hastily noted the names down Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Found more people to go?" Asked Luna.

Harry turned to see her at his side, dressed in thick winter clothing.

"Hermione said you would be here, I thought I could help."

He smiled and nodded. Draco turned and began leading them away.

"How many names?" Luna asked, startling Draco who hadn't seen her.

"Only six," he said quietly.

She nodded before holding out a hand, "I can hand a few tickets out."

Harry gratefully handed over half his pile of tickets and immediately she was off towards the corridor.

"What could we do without Luna?" Harry asked, sidling up to Draco. Over his shoulder he watched him scrawling the last few names he'd collected. Harry lent over him and picked up the few tickets he'd given to Malfoy. Malfoy turned and came face to face with Harry. Neither took a step back, neither knew what quite to do.

Harry let his gaze fall to Draco's lips, remembered the warmth of the Three Broomsticks all over again.

"I've got two fifth years interested and Ginny says she'll ask the rest of the seventh years," came Luna's dreamy voice. They both leapt back in embarrassment and were quick to respond. Harry avoided Luna's gaze as he took the names of the newest students and Draco wrote them down.

"Good work, Luna," he said much too loudly, she gave him a knowing look and went back the way she'd come.

"Nice one, Potter," Draco huffed, letting out a deep breath.

"I was getting the tickets, I wasn't trying to-"

"Maybe you should have." Draco cut across.

Harry felt himself blush, but knew the humoured look on Draco's face to be nothing more than leading him on.

"Ha ha," he said, dryly.

***

The next day they opted to stand in the main entrance. This had the immediate effect of several willing students wandering up to them and signing up for the ball. Pansy had walked past as they were handing out tickets to five of Ginny's friends and Hermione wandered past half an hour later as Harry was giving the last ticket he has to a fifth year.

"I think we should call it a day," Harry said, noting that Draco had already began collecting his things.

"I'd say."

"Dinner?"

"I need to drop this off in the common room first.”

 

Harry had seen his friends walking into the hall not ten minutes ago and chose to find them whilst Draco went to the Slytherin common room. He heard Luna before he saw her. She was laughing hysterically at something Pansy had said, much to the bemusement on the Slytherin.

"H-hi H-Harry," she greeted between chokes of laughter. Beside her Ron was wiping his eyes.

"Her laugh," he said quietly when Harry said beside him, "it's just so funny."

Hermione looked scornfully at him from across the table but took his hand when he reached for hers across the table.

"Successful day?" Pansy asked, acting overly nice to Harry since the success of opening the ball to all years.

"Yeah! Loads of people are coming, lots are going home still, but Dra- Malfoy has the names."

"I think quite a few seventh years are going," Luna said, unaware of the slip up.

"And eighth, Hannah was telling me," Hermione said.

"Did you give out the most tickets?" Ron asked Harry, still no over his old ways of wanted to get a one up on Malfoy.

"They were doing it together, Ron," Luna explained. "Weren't you?"

"Doing what?" Came Draco's voice, sitting beside Ron looking expectant.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ron winked.

Harry rolled his eyes, seeing the look of confusion on Draco's brow. Ron couldn't resist a jab at Draco, could he?


	16. Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long pause between chapters! I hope you enjoy this one though. 
> 
> Have any of you read the Six of Crows duology? Because I just finished reading it and looooved it!!

Two weeks to go saw a final rush of people buying tickets before Harry and Draco finally stopped dawdling in the main entrance and returned to the library to spend the weekend with their friends.

 

"Decorations?" Pansy was asking as they sat down at the table, both wary of the sheer volume of parchment scattered across the space.

"Done." Hermione and Blaise replied in unison.

"Food?"

"Sorted," Ron said.

"Tickets?"

"Sold."

"Tables? Chairs? Sorted," Pansy said to herself.

"Music?" Ron asked.

"Ready."

There was a deep sigh from Pansy, and Harry saw her shoulders relax. In such a short space of time they had singlehandedly sorted a Christmas ball.

"Everyone sorted they outfits?" Blaise asked, the slightest hint of jealous on his words, in trying to avoid Pansy's mad moods Harry hadn't factored in that Blaise might be missed coming to the ball too.

They nodded in unison- Pansy had made them all order in dressrobes or else pull them from the dust of their school trunks and make them look presentable. Harry felt sorry for everyone else having to rush for last minute outfits as well.

"Dates?" Blaise asked.

Hermione and Ron subconsciously held each other's hands, the only couple there and the only dates secured. Harry had to feel happy for Ron, at least there would be no repeating of the Yule Ball fiasco.

"Sadly not," Pansy said, sniffing, before busying herself with rolling up parchment and shoving it into her bag.

"Draco?" Blaise asked, ignoring his other best friend's attempt at avoiding any further conversation.

"No," came the stern reply.

"Harry?"

"No."

"Tough luck, you'll need to be asking people soon or they'll be no one left to ask - you'd have to go with each other!"

Harry almost rolled his eyes at the amused glint in Blaise's eyes, Draco was looking as stony faced as ever.

"Will you ask someone, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Maybe.”

"Ginny?" Pansy asked, diving into the conversation.

"I thought you were packing away your things," Harry retorted, he knew she was saying it because she may put up with his company, but she didn't want him intercepting her friendship with Draco.

"Just asking," she shrugged.

"I think she's going with Dean," Hermione piped up.

"Luna?" Pansy probed.

"She's going with Neville."

"Shame," Pansy said.

 

They left the library ten minutes later, making way for the Great Hall. They looked up at large Christmas tree Hagrid had placed behind the staff table, then at the ceiling lazily showing false snow.

"It's snowing!" Ron was the first to say, the other catching on that if the ceiling was telling them it was, then outside would be the real thing.

It put a smile on their faces as they went to sit down - hopefully by the morning there would be a blanket of it all over the school grounds.

"Just in time," Pansy said with a smile.

***

That night in the Gryffindor common room the dating question once again arrived.

"Do you think you'll actually ask someone to the ball?" Ron asked, moving his queen to take Harry's castle. They were midway through a game of wizard’s chess.

"I don't have to take one."

"I know, it would be nice to take someone though, don't you think?"

"Look where that took us for the Yule Ball."

Ron's cheeks flushed red and he went silent.

"You could still ask you know, I'm sure they'd say yes," Hermione said from where she sat reading.

"I'm good thanks."

"You never know what could happen." 

Harry didn't reply, but it did set an idea in his head. Perhaps, if he plunked up the courage, he could ask Draco. He still wasn't totally sure where the boy stood when it came to the two of them. But maybe, just maybe he'd say yes.

***

The next day they woke to the bright sight of fresh snow. Ron, as giddy as ever to see such a sight, made Harry get changed as quickly as possible before making their way outside. A snowball fight had begun by a group of smiling first years and a little way off Harry spotted the familiar sight of long blonde hair. Luna was lying in the snow making snow angels.

"You're up early," Ron said to her as they went to stand beside her.

"I thought I should come out before everyone else does."

"Fair enough," Ron shrugged before scooping up a handful of snow and chucking it at Harry. It hit him square on the nose.

 

Hermione found them in the Great Hall twenty minutes later, both pink nosed and panting. It had become a fierce game, fuelled by the involvement of Seamus and Dean.

"Good game?" She asked, not waiting for an explanation.

"Amazing, but it needs to snow more."

Harry nodded in agreement, he could feel a bruise forming on his back where he'd talking backwards and met solid ground.

They ate copious amounts of toast, and explained through mouthfuls of cereal to their Slytherin friends why they were soaking wet and frozen.

"You should come and play," Ron joked, seeing Pansy move away from Harry's sodden coat.

"Why? You think you'd win?" Blaise challenged.

"I know I would."

 

Once again they went outside, Hermione having dried their clothes with a flick of her wand. There commenced a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game that ended only when Pansy called out that the sudden help from Dean, Seamus and Neville hadn't made up for their team gaining Luna. Hermione took this moment to call an end to it.

Harry slide up to walk beside Malfoy as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. He notice Malfoy had already magically spelled away the melting snow from his clothes.

"Asked anyone to the Christmas Ball yet?" Harry asked as casually as he could muster.

"It's been less than a day since I was asked that before, I've hardly had the chance."

"I apologise for being polite and asking," Harry huffed.

"But in answer, I haven't asked but have been asked myself."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at his companion who was staring unwaveringly at their friends in front of them.

"You said yes?" He asked.

"Of course I did. It was Pansy, she was asking as a friend. Makes it easier."

"Right. Yeah."

"Any lucky person going with you?"

"No, I think everyone's already found someone to go with."

 

In the common room, coats off and clothed dried, they sat beside the fire. Most of the other students were either eating, or out in the snow.

"I can't believe it - two weeks to go!" Pansy sighed happily.

"What'll we do for the rest of the holidays?" Ron asked.

"Homework."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Go to Hogsmeade?"

They settled back in their seats and continued a lazy conversation. Hermione was right, they did need to do homework, but they all seemed perfectly content just sitting there.

 

They all turned their heads as the portrait hole flew open revealing Parvati and Hannah Abbott. It seemed that no one minded not taking people from other houses into their common room. As Harry watched them move towards the girls dorms he was struck by a sudden idea.

He leapt up and went over to them.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

They looked at him in confused expectancy.

"Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the ball with me," he said quickly and quietly, aware that his friends were watching him.

"I'm going with Ernie," Hannah said.

"And I'm going with Seamus."

"Ah, right." He scratched the back of his head, feeling quite foolish.

"Have you asked Ginny? I don't think she's going with anyone."

He nodded a quick thanks and slide back to his friends.

"Got a date?" Ron asked cheerfully, of course they'd realised what he'd been doing.

"Nearly."

"Did they reject you?" Pansy said, her tone less malicious than it could have been.

"No, they're going with other people. But I'm going to ask Ginny."

Ron gave Harry a hard look but said nothing. Hermione, on the other hand, knew that Harry and Ginny had talked things over, she knew he was now only asking as a friend.

"Good idea, Harry," she said in support.

 

Ginny arrived twenty minutes later. She was deep in conversation with a seventh year friend of hers that Harry had never learnt the name of. He was quick to move over and ask for a word.

"I'll be up in a minute," Ginny said to her friend who was giving Harry a lasting look.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you had a date to the ball."

"I don't."

"Would you like to go with me? As friends."

She looked at him with a thoughtful expression and he couldn't ignore how her eyes flickered to a particular Slytherin sat straight backed in one of the armchairs. Then she nodded.

"Why not? But don't expect me to dance with you all evening."

"Can you not remember how badly I dance?" He asked with a smirk.

She laughed but soon pointed to where her friend had disappeared.

"I've got to go but I'll see you soon."

"See you."

He walked over to his friends and beamed.

"I've got a date!"

"You don't need to seem so happy about it, we all got one before you," Ron said, still not over the fact Harry had asked his sister.

"Let him be, Ron."

It was only the closed off look that Malfoy was giving that made the smile slip from his face. Maybe he hadn't made a good choice; but then again, Draco had said yes to Pansy without thinking of saying no, so what if he asked Ginny.


	17. The Christmas Ball (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops! Haven't posted in a while. Sorry! Thanks again though for the lovely comments you've left and please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> As you might have guessed from the title, this is it (!!!). The Christmas Ball has, finally, arrived.  
> It feels weird writing a christmasy scene in November but oh well.  
> I'm rambling... Thanks for reading though! Enjoy!
> 
> Also: do any of you listen to the Hamilton soundtrack? Oml it's amazing!!
> 
> Also part 2: sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm super tired and I've edited it once but I might have missed some
> 
> Also part 3: sorry about the sh*tty editing of this - I wanted to make it so it was clearer to read but that'll take ages and I'm not really sure where to begin!

It was the evening of the ball and Harry was definitely NOT panicking. I mean, what was there to panic about? This was what he thought to himself as he rushed to put on his outfit and flatten his manic hair.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Neville asked, eyeing his frantic manner.

"Perfectly fine, thanks."

His friend looked sceptical but left the dorm room to allow Harry time to finish getting ready. He realised he hadn't brushed his teeth and ran to the washroom, bumping into Ron.

"Careful, you might fall over rushing like that."

"I'm not rushing."

He forcefully shut the door, brushed his teeth and stared menacingly into the mirror. The cracked surface illuminated his sharp jaw and emerald eyes. I'm going with Ginny, he reminded himself, and there is no need to be so worried. Then his mind wandered to the Slytherin dorms and he had a vivid image of Draco getting ready too.

Under the dim light he gave himself a grave grin and left, ignoring the nagging feeling in his mind to go back and check his outfit once more. It was a simple black dress robe over his much adored muggle shirt and trousers. Hermione had been his aid in buying them and he couldn't help but admire the way they complimented his features. Especially the dragon skin shoes of a deep green that matched his eyes. Even Ron had been complimentary on them.

 

"What took you so long?" Ron asked, stood beside Hermione at the portrait hole. He looked a lot happier than at the Yule Ball. They held hands in front of him all the way down the stairs and to the entrance hall where they met Ginny.

Harry had to admit she was looking particularly stunning. Her dress was so distractingly wonderful that he took a deep breath. When her eyes found his she looked pleased to see him too.

"I thought we were supposed to arrive early? Everyone else has gone in already," came her greeting, taking Harry's arm in hers and steering them into the Great Hall.

 

Whilst they had helped to organise the whole thing, the decorations that now adorned the room were still breath-taking. In the few hours since all the students attending had left after dinner to get ready, the Hall had been transformed. Harry hoped Pansy was feeling as proud as he was as he took his first steps into the room.

Ron and Hermione mentioned drinks and so he followed, taking his date with him, and hoped he would soon find his Slytherin friends. Not that he was looking for them, of course.

It was a small trek through the rush of the crowd - everyone seemed ecstatic and their cheerful mood had become loud enough that the soft music playing could hardly be heard. At least they hadn't missed the speech Pansy had prepared to give, or the Weird Sisters who had once again agreed to play here. 

 

"Butterbeers?" Ron asked, reaching the makeshift bar. Several fourth years were already enjoying the comfort of several refreshments. Ron had wanted lots of alcohol to be served but had come head to head with Hermione and Pansy - they were inviting first years and it would be irresponsible was their argument. In a compromise ending with no such drinks, Ron had been in a mood for the rest of the day.

"Perfect," Ginny replied, she too was looking around at all those who'd turned up.

"Looking for someone?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The familiar glint in her eye made him chuckle. He loved spending time with her. Even if they'd ended whatever they had been he was extremely glad they were still friends and it hadn't turned awkward.

"Here you go."

Hermione handed them both their drinks and the four of them wandered away to allow others to access the bar. It didn't take long before Hannah Abbott came sweeping over and took Hermione away to look at a particularly lovely ice sculpture she'd seen. Then Ginny spotted her friends, gave a wave, and left.

"And then there were two," Ron muttered, eying where his girlfriend had gone. Harry felt a bit sorry for him but knew that she'd return as soon as she'd been shown what was promised.

"Only two?" Came a voice.

Seamus walked into view beside Dean. He was smiling sneakily.

"You up for dancing?" He asked.

The looks on Harry and Ron's faces made him chuckle. He gave a knowing smirk and pulled a small bottle from beneath his robes. Harry looked suspiciously at the contents.

"Fire whiskey, got it from Hogsmeade. Have a sip."

Harry looked from Seamus to Dean and back again. Whilst neither of them looked tipsy they both had a certain relaxed demeanour that he couldn't put down to Butterbeer.

"A bit of courage, it'll get you dancing."

Dean took the bottle and, as if to tell them it truly was fine, took a large sip.

"Oi! Leave some for us," Ron laughed, tugging the bottle away and giving in. He took a gulp too and handed it to Harry.

Why the hell not, we're all adults here he thought as he took a big swig. Then another. Seamus took it back with a wink and stuffed it away just as Hermione came strolling over.

"She showed me the sculpture of the hippogriff," she began, not noticing their flushed cheeks.

 

She led them around the room as they sipped their Butterbeers, discarding them on an empty table once they'd finished. To Harry's utter disappointment he'd seen neither Draco nor Pansy. However, Luna had joined them and was now pointing out where all the fairies were.

"Care for a dance?" Ron asked dramatically, holding his hand out to Hermione mid-way through the analysis of the Christmas tree by Luna. Hermione looked at his in surprise but eagerly took his hand and went with him to where the dancers were moving with the music. Harry let his mind wander - maybe he should find Ginny and have a go at dancing too.

Then he spotted her. Since seeing her last she had found Dean and was now been twirled across the floor with him as they danced. Her head fell back in laughter. Maybe he wouldn't dance with her after all.

"She looks rather lovely," Luna mused, having at some point finished her analysis. Her eyes traced the pair too.

He hummed a reply, too transfixed on the casual stance they both had, both seemed oblivious to the rest of the room. Maybe he'd found who she'd been looking for. They were a stark contrast to Ron's failing steps and Hermione slowly guiding him around. Whilst Harry's best friend was rather awful at dancing, at least he was smiling with a look on his face of pure contentment. 

 

The music changed and began a rather fast paced piece that had more people than ever flocking to dance. Harry had heard the song on the radio a few times and felt his head bobbing along. It was only when two student when racing past that he heard what it was. The Weird Sisters had arrived and this was their introduction.

"Should we go and see them?" Harry asked, suddenly wishing he was stood with his other friends as they pushed with the rest of the students towards the raised stage at the front of the hall.

Luna nodded and followed him obediently.

 

When the song ended there was an electric hum of people talking. Then there was silence.

"Thank you all for coming today," came a voice he was now familiar with, "and I hope you've all been enjoying yourselves so far." There came a whoop.

Pansy made her way to the centre of the platform and continued.

"Just before I introduce the Weird Sisters," a deafening roar commenced and settled, "I would like to wish you a wonder rest of your night and a very Merry Christmas!"

Just like that she was gone. Short and sweet.

Then the band moved onstage and the roar of the crowd became one of pure ecstasy.

Harry pushed his way through, clutching onto Luna in order not to lose her, and found Ron, Hermione and Pansy stood together at the side near the back.

"Are you reeeeady?" Came the bellowing voice of the main vocalist. The crowd screamed. The music began.

 

Harry didn't know what he was doing, he didn't dance but suddenly he was. His friends were as equally unused to it as he was but somehow the music allowed them to let go and dance until they had to stop for breath. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

By the second song the other students had begun to mill around again and loosened the crowd enough that dancing didn't mean stepping on another person's foot and that several of their friends found them and came to dance too.

"Having fun, Harry?" Seamus asked, jumping past him and towards a group of seventh years. Harry smirked.

Harry only stopped when Hermione slouched down upon the wall and stopped in order to regain breath and the energy to dance once more. He gave her company by sitting with her and surveying the room. Pansy walked towards them and sat down. Harry had noticed her smoothing down the fabric of her dress when she'd first left the stage but now she seemed uncaring as it wrinkled.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Hermione half shouted, in order for them to hear.

"He wouldn't come with me. Something about the wrong outfit, or maybe his hair? He'll be here in a minute I'm sure."

Pansy's voice was slightly slurred and Harry noticed a glint in her eye he hadn't noticed before.

"Have you see Seamus this evening?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she replied as if the answer was obvious. And it was. He guessed she'd had some firewhiskey too. How much liquid did that little bottle hold?

 

It wasn't until another song had past and Ron came to find Hermione that Pansy gave him a sharp prod in his side and he took his eyes off the dancers.

"What?" He asked sharply, but she just looked pointedly at the direction of the door.

He stood as if sat on springs. Draco, in all his glory, was walking up to him.

Of course his dress robes were the most excellently fitted and glorious things Harry had seen all evening. Of course his cheekbones were enhanced by the low light. Of course Harry started to feel himself sweat and wish he could step away.

"Sorry I'm late," Draco drawled, his eyes giving Harry a once over before looking over at Pansy.

"Well, at least my date finally showed."

"Good evening, Potter?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he allowed the alcohol to talk.

"It was alright, but suddenly it's gotten a whole lot better."


	18. The Christmas Ball (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta daaaa.. New chapter up and it hasn't taken me ages to post. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks again for all your lovely comments!

Just as Harry was about to say something else, just as Draco looked as if he was about to too, the band set off into the start of a highly energetic song Harry recognised from the radio.

He spotted Ron and Hermione dancing and welcomed the Slytherins to join him as he snaked his way across the room. Anything to get away from staring at Malfoy.

"I didn't think you were much of a dancer, Potter."

The voice came much too close to his ear and made him jump as a shiver ran down his spine. Draco was close enough that if he moved his face an inch they could-

"Well, you're wrong."

He stepped away from Malfoy as quickly and as uncaring as he could. Harry only hoped everyone else listening in on what he was saying thought he was as casual as he was trying to sound. Pansy had followed them but was stood staring at the band, too tired to keep dancing like no one was watching. Harry felt like he was just getting started.

As the chorus began and Harry noticed Malfoy's already raised eyebrows at his dancing, he let loose. Seamus has slide up to them and began dancing with Harry too. He laughed and let Seamus twirl him around. He stopped briefly enough to see the two Slytherins watching him before Seamus stumbled, nearly fell, and Harry had to save him.

Once more the chorus began and Harry took the few seconds it took for Seamus to locate another drink to move over to Malfoy, offering his hand to twirl the Slytherin around.

"You should dance," he half shouted over the noise.

"This isn't my sort of music."

Harry grabbed hold of one of Draco's hands and held it tight. It was cold. Then he turned Draco to the beat a few times and let him go. Malfoy was grinning. He couldn't help but grin back before starting a highly embarrassing dance he'd surely regret in the morning.

"Go on, Harry!" Seamus cheered from somewhere behind him. Harry didn't look to see him, all he cared about was Malfoy smiling.

The song ended too soon.

***

Malfoy began to walk off and Harry had the odd feeling that he wouldn't see him again all evening.

"Where are you going?"

"To get drinks."

"Oh, right."

"I'll have one too," Pansy chirped, Harry jumped. He'd forgotten she'd been there. Draco turned and nodded before disappearing.

"You know, you're making it very obvious you like Draco," she sniffed, not angrily but hardly with any warmth.

"And?"

"And nothing. But remember that nothing happened between you when you kissed before."

Harry felt his face heat up. The clear edge of being sober was on the horizon, he'd hardly drunk anything and the effects were wearing off. Or maybe he was just feeling less merry because Pansy was stood next to him.

"What about your feelings for Hermione?"

Her face reddened but she didn't say a word.

"Don't think I haven't notice how much you look at her, how much her word means to you."

"Don't," she growled.

"It's true though, isn't it?"

She glared at him.

"You should be careful, Potter."

"About what?"

"Everything. Maybe you shouldn't get your hope up."

"What do you mean?" He felt anger building in him.

"I mean what I said. Nothing happened before, who’s to say anything will now?"

Inside Harry felt like screaming. Pansy never gave him a break, did she? But maybe, as someone who'd known Malfoy for longer and spoke to him more, she'd know what she was talking about?

"Same about you and Hermione," he said calmly, quieting his voice so only she heard.

"I never had my hopes up. I don't want anything to happen."

"So I was wrong, you just look at her more because-"

"Shut it, Potter. I never said you were wrong. At least, unlike you, I'm moving on."

That was it. He twisted his hands into fists and strode off, nearly knocking the Butterbeers flying from Malfoy's hands as he went. He didn't care when he saw Malfoy's eyes looking confused, nor when Draco tried to call him back. Or maybe he cared too much, and that was the problem.

***

A lot later, at least past midnight, the party had ground to a halt. Teachers had arrived from where they'd stood in the shadows and chaperoned each house to their dorms. Only the eighth years remained, after a short argument with McGonagall, and helped clear up.

Harry had avoided everyone all evening except Luna, whom he'd found sitting outside. They chatted about everything and nothing and as he tipped once more into being sober, he felt rather content. He didn't appreciate the baffling things Luna had to say enough, but at least tonight he was grateful for her sitting with him.

When he returned to the hall, Luna insistent in going too, he found several of his friends clearing away bottles, thanking the band and magicking the room into its usual self. One of the table flew in front of him before transfiguring mid-air into one of the four house tables.

There came a whistle. He looked to see Pansy stood beside a wand waving Draco and watched as, with cooperation (Pansy shouting at everyone to move out the way) they managed to sit the table down alongside its companions.

"Woah, he's good," Seamus said, giving a low whistle as he walked up to Harry.

"I know."

Seamus gave Harry a knowing looked before saying, "we were all thinking of having a game of truth or dare. You know, start Christmas off in good spirit and all that."

Harry would have declined had he not seen everyone left walking to the raised platform at the front of the hall. They climbed and sat down behind the row of teachers chairs where, minutes before, the band had packed away their instruments.

 

“I guess this was your idea?" He asked Seamus as the three of them walked up to the others, Luna chatting quietly to, Harry presumed, whatever fairies were lighting up the Christmas trees.

"Of course."

 

They stepped onto the platform and moved around. Everyone had formed a circle and were chatting idly. Harry was wondering why they hadn't chosen a more comfortable place to sit when Ron shouted to him over the noise and signalled the empty space beside him.

Harry sat, avoiding the eyes of Draco and Pansy, and concentrated on how uncomfortable the floor was. Seamus, on the other hand, was taking his time to outline the game as if no one had heard of it before.

"We know what to do," Ginny said loudly, cutting him off mid-sentence. Harry didn't know she'd be there. But she was, holding Dean's hand and smiling happily.

"Fine," Seamus said.

He pulled from his coat the drinks bottle, Harry once more felt baffled by how it had remained full all evening. Then he thought back to Hermione's bag when they'd been on the run, maybe he knew how it was still fun after all.

"New rule. If you don't want to answer the question or do the dare you take a sip of this." He waved the bottle.

Harry had heard it all and was wishing it would start just so it would be over. He was wondering what he was doing here - he was cold, tired, uncomfortable on the stone floor and even more uncomfortable with the looks Pansy was giving him.

Beside him Ron was frantically whispering to Hermione. Just as Seamus made to spin she stood up.

"One moment."

She moved turned to the teacher's goblets laid out for the morning and made quick work of turning them to pillows. Harry couldn't help feeling a little better.

 

The game commenced. Harry, now sat comfortably, had no distraction to keep him from looking at Pansy. He'd only looked at Draco once, but the Slytherin had been looking at him, he made a promise to himself not to look that way again.

His first dare came from Seamus - take a drink. He had no way to avoid this because if he refused he'd have to anyway. His second was from Luna. She'd dared him to retrieve his broom and fly around the room. That was easily until several other students took to the air too and he kept having to avoid semi-drunk flyers. It stopped when Dean fell off and twisted his ankle and had to go to the hospital wing.

Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny.

"Are you and Dean going out?"

He'd asked because he was genuinely curious, even if he did get some funny looks in return.

"No."

She took the bottle, spun it and it landed on Harry. He gave a short laugh.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss-" she said it so fast it was as if she hadn't known what she'd said. Then her eyes flickered to Malfoy. Harry shook his head. "I dare you to kiss... Seamus." She finally said, her voice wavering off at the end. He was far too relieved to find out she hadn't said Malfoy to even contemplate people's reactions as he started moving over to where Seamus sat.

"Calm down," Seamus laughed, but waited as Harry drew level. It was he who took the lead and put a hand behind Harry's head. It was he who kissed first. Harry kissed back because he was tired, frustrated and felt like it. It was good. He moved and sat back down.

He couldn't help but sneak a small glance at Draco though. Once more the Slytherin was watching him, but so was Pansy. She was stony faced and seething. What did she want, he thought, because one moment she was saying to not get his hopes up and the next she was getting angry.

Thank goodness he spun the bottle and it landed on her.

"True or dare?" He asked lightly, ignoring how her eyes glittered with anger.

"Dare."

"Stop scowling at me."

There were several laughs. These were joined by several more when Pansy crawled forward, took a sip and sat back down again. Harry thought this funny too, until she went back to looking pissed off.

 

The game ended when Dean walked back in. He looked fine and told everyone that it only took a minute for Madam Pomfrey to heal his ankle. It had taken the rest of the time for her to stop fussing him enough that he could slip out again and return. However, he came with the news that McGonagall was on her way.

Everyone stood, Hermione put the goblets back, and everyone left.

They were quiet, exhausted but happy. Everyone seemed to have had a wonderful night, Harry only wished his had continued like it had begun.

"Potter," came a quiet voice as he exited the hall with Ron.

He turned to see Draco stood before him. Pansy was at his side. Harry felt a small triumph when Draco waved her away and she had to walk to the common room alone.

"I need to talk to you," Malfoy said.

Harry didn't want to stay but they were receiving weird looks and so he led the way out of the front doors and onto the steps. They sat and for a moment let the light of the moon do all the talking.

"What did you need to say?" Harry finally asked, realising where he was and who he was with. He tore his eyes from the moon and rested them on Malfoy.

"I'm sorry if Pansy said something to you early. She hasn't said what you talked about but I can guess it wasn't good. She's protective."

"Too protective," Harry explained, trying not to let his frustration at Pansy stretch to Malfoy.

"Probably."

Once more the silence resumed and Harry was about to stand up when a hand stopped him. Malfoy was looking at him with an intensity he hadn't seen before. It felt as if they were sat a lot closer than they had been.

Malfoy's hand moved to Harry's face, brushing a stray hair behind his ear. And suddenly they were kissing. Harry's hand was in Malfoy's hair, the other on his neck. Malfoy was pulling him closer, no Draco was. He felt his mind fog and everything around him disappear. It was no better than the kiss with Seamus, but somehow it felt much, much better.

They stopped only to take in deep breathes. Both were grinning wildly. The thrill of it ran through their veins.

"Wow," Harry simply said.

"Wow."

That was what it felt like when you actually kissed. Not, and he felt embarrassed even to think of it, not when you were pissed in The Three Broomsticks. They'd have stayed their longer, or maybe they wouldn't have stayed their long at all, but they stood up when they heard a set of footsteps moving into the Great Hall.

"Goodnight," they said in sync before disappearing in different directions, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Norris and McGonagall who were rushing back out from the hall.

 

Harry slept until the sun woke him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was drama drama... I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> I thought it would be cool to add in another truth or dare game because I haven't for aaages


End file.
